


A Blinding Light

by NeighboringHeart



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fuegoleon is a babe and no one can stop me, He's a smooth talker, Not Beta Read, OC is an Orphan, tbh this is self-indulgent more than anything else lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeighboringHeart/pseuds/NeighboringHeart
Summary: Elinor is just another orphan of the church. She was abandoned there three years prior to the arrival of Asta and Yuno with nothing but a small note. She is a special girl with flame magic that burned white and hotter than any ordinary fire she had ever encountered. She is very protective of her two little brothers and would die to protect them as well as the rest of her family at the church.Elinor and her brothers leave together to take the Magic Knights Entrance Exam, her having waited until they’d all be eligible to take it. Many events unfold before her eyes, learning of the truth of her lineage as well as fighting with herself after seeing someone important to her nearly die before her eyes, helpless to save them. Elinor is stubborn and fights against all odds to make a happy ending for herself in this crazy, magical world.
Relationships: Fuegoreon Vermillion/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Mysterious Child Becomes a Magic Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Am I supposed to be working on a completely different fic right now? 1000%
> 
> Am I gonna post an entirely different new work instead of working on the fic I've been planning to rewrite for months now? Also 1000%
> 
> This was more fun to work on, though, so I have no regrets lmao.

It was a night colder than any other. Through the heavy onslaught of falling snow, a cry could be heard. All the way in the tiny village of Hage, a child wept. The poor, tiny thing left in a basket on the doorstep of a church. The door of the church opened and out stepped a priest.

“You poor thing,” he said, picking up the child. “Who left you out here in the cold? Don’t you worry. I’ll keep you safe now.” He grabbed the basket and went inside, closing the door behind him. He set the basket over by the fire, spotting a note inside. “What’s this? ‘Dear Father, please take care of my daughter. I know I must seem terrible for dropping her on you like this, but I am no role model and cannot be a proper parent to her. I leave my dear Elinor in your hands now, sir. She was born on March 12 just a few months ago. Please show her all the love and care that I could not. Thank you.’ I see, so your name is Elinor? Welcome home.” He gently placed little Elinor back into her basket and tucked her in.

She was just a little thing, with skin as pale as the snow outside. She had a head of platinum blonde hair and bright violet eyes. She would look just like any child if not for the pointed ears she sported.

Three years passed and two more little children were left behind on the church’s doorstep. Two little boys named Asta and Yuno. Elinor gently tugged on the father’s leg.

“Who are they?” she whispered. Her voice was very quiet despite her age.

“These are your new little brothers, Ellie,” he told her softly. “This one is Asta.” He gestured to the louder child. “And this one here is Yuno.” He gestured to the silent boy and Elinor smiled brightly.

“Woah!” she whispered, looking at the two babies. Her eyes shone as she looked at them.

“Are you gonna help us keep these boys safe, too?” the Father asked.

“Yeah!” she answered, throwing her little hands up. “Forever!”

“I really appreciate it,” he said.

Another twelve years passed and it came time for the grimoire acceptance ceremony. Elinor was finally to receive her grimoire. She couldn’t stop talking about it the entire day.

“I’m gonna get my grimoire and I’m gonna be able to help out more than ever, Sister!” she chattered to Sister Lily. She hopped up onto a fence and spun around, sending out a plume of white flames into the sky. “I’ll be able to help you with the cooking way better than ever! I could even help everyone else in the village! I could even make a huge feast to celebrate!”

“Well, Ellie, why not think bigger?” the Sister asked. “You’re so strong, you could be a magic knight and protect people.” Elinor stopped and turned to the Sister.

“I couldn’t do that,” she said. “I promised to keep the boys safe, remember? I’m not leaving until they’re strong enough to protect themselves. Plus, I want to help protect the other kids too. You have very strong magic and I know you can hold your own, Sister, but the other kids are still too small to help out much.”

“You really shouldn’t let us hold you back,” Sister Lily said. “Personally, I think you should go out and grow. This is a wonderful village, but a place this small just doesn’t seem to fit you. Don’t you think?” Elinor smiled.

“I think I can handle a few more years,” she said. She turned to the sky, deeply inhaling the fresh air. “But thank you, Sister. I really appreciate the thought.” A yell could be heard approaching from the distance.

“Siiiiiiiiiiisteeeeeeerrrrr Liiiiiiiiiilyyyyyy pleeeeeaaaaaaaseeeee MARRY MEEEEEEEEEEE,” the young Asta slid into the scene, down on one knee, holding up a tiny ring made from a small twig that was twisted into a circle. “Please please please please PLEASEEEEE!!!!!”

"You idiot!" Elinor yelled, jumping down from the fence and landing a firm chop on his head. "No matter how many times you ask, she CAN'T marry you!" He whined and rubbed the sore spot left from the attack.

"I don't care what you say, big sis!" he declared. "Someday I'm gonna be the Wizard King and then she'll marry me!" The girl laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, sure," she said. "Just make sure not to leave the rest of us behind, okay, Mr. Future Wizard King?" Asta beamed at her and nodded.

"Yeah, of course!" he shouted. "When I'm Wizard King, we won't be poor anymore. We'll be able to fix up this old dump!" She chopped him again.

"Not a dump, but I appreciate your enthusiasm," she said. They both laughed and met the rest of the group in front of the church.

"So, Ellie, are you excited?" the Father asked.

"Beyond excited," she said. "I can't wait to see what kind of spells that I'll have. Oh, and I hope the cover is cool looking. I know it's not that important, but the covers are my favorite part of a grimoire." They began the short journey to the ceremony.

"I'm sure it will be quite a site," Sister Lily added. "It'll probably be white to match your flames. That or red since it is flame magic."

"If I had to choose," Elinor said, taking a moment to think. "I'd probably choose white. Red wouldn't exactly compliment my features." She giggled and spun in place as she kept walking. "I wonder how big it'll be? I'd love it if it had tons of room for more spells. Oh! I wonder if I'll learn any recovery magic? It would help considering how many fights you like to pick, Asta."

"Hey, I don't get into _that_ many fights," he argued. "Plus, I usually win them anyway, so it doesn't matter." The girl just laughed. They had more conversations on their way to the tower including what to have for dinner. The answer was pot potatoes, of course.

They finally made it to the tower and strolled on in with the rest of the crowd. Elinor could hardly believe her eyes with how many grimoires were nestled into the shelves. She spun around to look at them all and heard a few negative remarks her way related to her upbringing, but she ignored them in favor of turning to the speaker.

"Listen here, everyone," he called. "Very shortly the ceremony will begin and each of you will receive your grimoire. This is a big day for you all and you may choose any path you wish after this day. I hope at least one of you will become a magic knight. I really really hope so, so please try out if you're up to the challenge." The man was clearly trying to push that path onto the children, but Elinor paid no mind.

"Without further ado," he announced. "Your grimoires!" Light could be seen all around as tomes of all sizes and colors descended from the towering shelves. Elinor reached out her arms and in her hands landed a huge, white grimoire, glowing with a pale light.

The cover, in silver, lay a four leaf clover. On each leaf of the clover was one of each of the four card suits and surrounding the clover was an eight pointed star. She beamed and held the book close to her chest as she ran back to her group.

All the others who came to receive their grimoires parted like a wave at the sight of the four leaf clover. Four leaf clover grimoires were so rare that some considered them a myth, but hers was very much real and right in front of them all. Many of the other children around her made pointed remarks in response to a commoner receiving such a grimoire. They were jealous and loudly so.

"Isn't it cool?" she asked. "It's huge and it has a bunch of symbols on it! What do you think it means? Oooo, there's even some weird writing on it! I love it so much!" She spun around and opened it up. "There's already a bunch of spells in here, but look how many pages are still blank! There's gotta be hundreds in here!" She closed it again and they were all smiling.

"What an incredible grimoire!" the Father exclaimed. "I knew you’d get an amazing one like that. Are you gonna try out for the magic knights?"

“Nope!” she answered, spinning in place. “Not until they do.” She nodded to the boys and Asta puffed out his chest while Yuno merely glanced away. The father’s face fell at the news.

“Ready to head home, then?” The Sister asked.

"Yes, I need to try out all these new spells!" she exclaimed. "It's gonna be so fun!" The group made it back home with a very excited Elinor who immediately tried out a spell, only to almost set the forest on fire. She was told not to cast spells near the forest again until she had a better handle on them.

The next two years flew by and the boys received their grimoires. Now the two of them along with Elinor are on their way to the Magic Knights Entrance Exam.

“If you two start fighting, I’m gonna kill you both,” Elinor said. “I hope you know that.” Both boys flinched and met her gaze.

“Yeah, of course,” Asta said. “We won’t fight or anything on our way there. Only some friendly rivalry. Nothing negative.” He laughed stiffly, but she simply squinted at them both.

“Okay, but don’t get carried away,” she said with a laugh. She smiled at them and they sighed, relaxing a bit. They continued the journey in relative peace.

“Wanna get in some last minute minute training?” Asta suggested in a whisper to Yuno. “Maybe some light sparring?” Elinor chuckled from ahead of them and stopped.

“If you wanted to spar, why didn’t you say so?” Elinor turned and surrounded her fist in flames. “We don’t need any delays, but I’d be happy to spar with the two of you.”

“No thanks,” Yuno said, continuing to walk.

“Hell yeah!” Asta yelled, pulling out his sword. “Let’s goooooo!” He burst forward at incredible speed. Elinor was just as quick to react.

“Fire Magic: Draco Vulnus,” she spoke, her arm enveloping in white flames and striking him. The blow landed on his blade and he smiled triumphantly. She smirked and struck him with her other arm. She had cast the spell on both of her arms and he didn’t have time to deflect the second attack. He went flying into a tree and fell to the ground. “Hope that was enough sparring for you. Let’s get going, Asta.”

“Okay, big sis,” he groaned forcing himself back up and walking behind the other two. The rest of the trip went rather smoothly and before they knew it, they made it to their destination and were on their way to be registered.

“Yuno from Hage Village,” Yuno relayed to the man at the registrar.

“Okay, you’re #164,” he said. Yuno nodded and moved on.

“Asta from Hage Village!” Asta yelled. The man grimaced at the condition of his grimoire, but registered him nonetheless.

“You’re #165,” he said begrudgingly.

“Got it!” he yelled and ran off to catch up with Yuno.

“Elinor from Hage village,” she said, passing him her grimoire. The people behind her marveled at the four leaf clover as they had for Yuno as she was being registered.

“Alright, you’re #166,” he said.

“Thank you, sir,” she grabbed her grimoire and went to find the boys. “Knowing them, Asta’s already found someone to piss off,” she mumbled under her breath.

“You wanna die?” a yell was heard in the distance followed by a sharp wail.

“There he is,” she sighed. She walked over to join the commotion. She pushed through the crowd to see her little brother being gripped by the head by a man who was clearly a magic knight, judging by the robe. She rubbed her temples and stepped forward to address them.

“Time to die,” the man said as Asta wailed louder. Elinor cleared her throat.

“Sir, I’m sorry for whatever my little brother did to upset you, but could you please set him down?” she asked with a bow. “I know he’s not very bright and tends to say all the wrong things, but he’s a good kid at heart.” She stood straight once again. “I would be very grateful if you could let him go.” The man didn’t even look at her and squeezed Asta’s head even harder, making Elinor bristle.

“Captain, please listen to the lovely lady and let the kid go,” a young man said. “I am so sorry, I don’t even know how he got down here,” he said, this time directed at her.

“Got lost looking for the bathroom,” the man spoke. “But fine, I’ll put him down.” He dropped Asta back to his feet. Asta rubbed his sore head and turned to his sister.

“Thanks for the save si-” She landed a firm, fiery chop to the top of his head, knocking him to the ground.

“Don’t thank me, you idiot!” She yelled. “Stop saying dumb shit to start fights and I just might accept an apology for your behavior let alone your gratitude. He didn’t kill you, but I’m thinking about doing it myself.” Asta cried and the large man laughed.

“I didn’t expect that,” he said, turning to leave with the others wearing matching robes. “She pummeled that kid!” Elinor sighed and rubbed her temples again before offering her hand out to the boy.

“Come on,” she said. Asta took her hand and she hoisted him back to his feet. “I’m done being mad now. I’m honestly mostly angry at that guy.” She pointed her thumb at the retreating figure of the man. “A captain picking fights with a kid like that? What a joke.” She exhaled sharply, puffing smoke.

“That was a captain?” he asked dumbfounded. “I thought he was an examinee.”

“Asta, he’s clearly way older than we are,” she said. “He’s like a foot and a half taller than I am.”

“And almost just as scary,” Asta whispered.

“What was that?” she asked, with her eyebrow raised.

“N-nothing!” Asta stuttered. Elinor laughed.

“I’m only scary because you have no filter,” she said. “I don’t know how, but you always manage to say just the wrong things. You’re a great guy with a big heart, but please think before you speak.” Asta rubbed the back of his head.

“Yeah, sorry about that sis,” he said. “That is kinda my fau-OW OW OW!” An anti-bird was pecking the life out of his skull and Elinor couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. She stepped forward to set a hand on it’s head.

“This little one does not like you,” she said giving the bird a pat on the head. “Please be nice to him, his skull is thick enough.” The bird ceased its pecking and floated to rest on her head.

“Thank you, he hasn’t left me alone since I got here,” he whined. “The thing keeps trying to peck my brains out.”

“Too bad for him,” she said. “There aren’t any to peck out.” Asta pouted.

“Heyyyy, come on, that’s just mean,” he whined. He sighed in defeat. The bird flew back to land on Asta and the Exam began as normal, each mage showing off their skills.

Elinor was especially happy about the broom test. She flew the highest, yards above even Yuno who had to show off by standing on his broom. She showed extreme proclivity in all aspects of the tests, the same is true for Yuno. The time comes for the one on one battles and Elinor knows just the person to face off against.

“Yuno,” she calls out to her brother. “How about you and I pair up?” She lowers her voice. “We’re clearly the ones with the highest magic ability here, so we’d both be able to show off a lot without having to worry too much about overdoing it.” Yuno nods.

“Sounds good to me,” he said. “I warn you, though, I won’t go easy on you just because you’re my big sister.” Elinor laughs.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t,” she said. “Not like you’d be able to beat me anyway. You’ve never beaten me whenever we sparred these past six months, what makes you think it’ll be any different this time?”

“Who’s to say I wasn’t holding back all that time?” he taunts. Elinor pauses and lets out a hearty cackle.

“Me!” she yelled. “I’m not like Asta, dude, I can actually sense how much magic you’re using with each spell. I’d know if you were holding back this whole time, trust me.” Yuno sighed in defeat, but refused to show it on his face. Elinor gave him a light punch to the shoulder and the announcement for the battles began.

Asta faced off against Sekke and Yuno held Elinor back after hearing the way he spoke to the boy. It was now their turn. She gave him a pat on the head and they stepped onto the battlegrounds of the colosseum. Without further delays, the battle commenced.

“Manaskin,” Elinor spoke, surrounding herself in her mana and lunging forward. Yuno sent a few spells her way and she dodged them with practiced ease. “Draco Spiritum.” She cast the spell, white flames concentrating in her outstretched hands before bursting forth in blazing torrent.

“Towering Tornado,” Yuno yelled, sending up a twister to redirect the spell away from him and into the ground a few feet beside him. Elinor smirked and lifted her arms up before casting another spell.

“Ignis Turbo,” she said, her flames enveloping his own magic, twisting it into hers and strengthening it. She sent the flame vortex toward him and he sent another tornado crashing into it, sending them both upwards in the process.

The smoke cleared, Elinor suspended midair as Yuno floated safely back to the ground. She smiled and her fire disappeared from the battlefield. The cover of her grimoire faded away, pages spinning like a vinyl record. A star forming on her forehead visible for just a second as she vanished before their eyes. Yuno’s eyes widened as he tried to pick up her mana, but it was too late.

“Sorry Yuno,” Elinor said standing right behind him. He turned to see her arms outstretched. “Time Creation Magic: Tempus Carceris.” Yuno was frozen, imprisoned within a mysterious orb. The battle was decided and Elinor declared the winner. She released the spell, the star disappearing and her grimoire returning to its original appearance.

“I’ve never seen that before,” he said once they were moved to the side. “What was that?”

“Just something I figured out about last year,” she said. “I didn’t use it when we sparred or tell anyone about it because I didn’t want to scare anyone. Plus, I’m still kinda working on it. The spells are kinda risky.”

“But how do you have two attributes?” he asked. “That shouldn’t be possible.”

“Who knows?” she shrugged. “It’s probably the same reason my ears are weird.”

“ELLIE THAT WAS SO COOL!! HOW’D YOU DO THAT?????” Asta yelled from behind them, having just pushed through the crowd. Elinor repeated what she had just explained to Yuno and Asta nodded vigorously.

“That’s so cool, big sis,” he said. “Wait! Maybe you stole my magic power as a kid somehow and THAT’S why I can’t use magic?” Elinor gave him a firm chop to the head to cease his rambling. The announcements were coming up.

All hands raised for Yuno, of course. They all couldn’t help but notice his abilities. No hands were raised for Asta, but the man who threatened to kill him earlier that day stepped forward and wound up deciding to take him in after all. Elinor smiled fondly, proud of her little brothers. It was her turn now and she stepped forward.

“#166,” the announcer yelled. Seconds passed in silence and she felt her heart drop into her stomach at the sight before her. Not a single hand raised for her. She was surprised, but she didn’t fight or complain. “#166, no ha-”

“Wait!” a voice called. She looked up from where her eyes fell to see the red haired captain was the one who had spoken, now standing. “You have incredible control of your magic, as mysterious as it may be, and are clearly not a child, so I have one question for you. Why are you here now? Why not when you first received your grimoire?” She smiled and answered.

“The two boys who were just accepted into squads are my little brothers,” she explained. “I refused to take this exam until they too received their grimoires. As their sister, I wanted to keep them out of trouble until I knew for sure that they could handle themselves without me. That’s all there is to it.” The man smiled.

“I see,” he said. “That is very admirable of you.” He sat back down and raised his hand, three other captains raising their hands after him. Her choices: Coral Peacocks, Blue Rose Knights, Aqua Deer, and the Crimson Lion Kings. Her smile widened as her eyes watered up a bit.

“I’d be honored to become a member of the Crimson Lion Kings,” she said making direct eye contact with the captain. “And thank you so much for listening, sir.” The man nodded and all hands went back down.

“#166, Crimson Lion Kings,” the announcer said, having Elinor move on. Elinor moved to the side and joined her brothers. With teary eyes, she placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

“You two,” she said. “I’m so proud of you, bring it in.” She pulled an enthusiastic Asta and a reluctant Yuno into a hug, all smiles. “For a second there, I was so worried. I guess I overdid it in our match, huh?”

“Yeah, if you had just stuck to your fire magic, they all probably would have raised their hands like they did for me,” Yuno said. Elinor landed a punch to the center of his chest, pushing him back.

“Keep bragging and I’ll beat you for real this time,” she threatened. “I’ll let you off with just a warning this time since I’m in a good mood right now, and because Asta would never forgive me if I took out his rival.” Yuno let out a sharp exhale.

“Yeah, sure,” he said. “You’d be doing him one big favor if you did because I’m gonna be the Wizard King, not him.”

“Yeah yeah yeah,” she said. “I still think he’d win in a one on one fight, though. Fancy sword beats wind, dude.” They all laughed and watched as the ceremony ended.

“Alright, kid, let’s go,” the Balck Bull’s captain calls out to Asta. “We’re leaving.”

“Yes, sir,” he said running to catch up. “Bye guys,” he called over his shoulder to them. They both waved him goodbye.

“Bye, Ellie,” Yuno said, walking to his captain. Elinor saw her new captain and the boy he brought with him and jogged over to them.

“Ah, there you are,” the man said. “Then we can make our leave.” They parted from the colosseum and walked through a portal to a huge building. “This is your new home, our squad’s base. You will have your own room that you may do with what you please.” Elinor nodded while staring in awe at the sheer size of the place. The men started to walk to the building and she fell into step with them.

“My name’s Leopold,” the boy with him introduced himself. “The rules here are pretty simple. Never skip out on your missions, always make a good appearance as not to tarnish the name of the squad, and most importantly, always strive to get stronger!” He struck a pose at the last ‘rule’ and Elinor let out a slight laugh.

“Ok,” she said shyly. “Uh, my name is Elinor, but you can just call me Ellie.” Leopold smiled and laughed.

“You’re so much quieter than you were during your match,” he pointed out. “Why is that?”

“Leopold, don’t pester her,” the captain said. They began to ascend one of the huge staircases toward the entrance.

“Sorry, brother,” he said. “I was just curious since she was so lively before.”

“Not used to being apart from your siblings, Ellie?” the captain asked her. Her heart skipped a bit hearing him say her name. She was not happy about that, but she just tried to ignore it.

“No,” she admitted. “It’s definitely weird to not have at least one of them nearby. It feels odd not being able to sense any familiar mana either.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it soon,” he promised. “I have a good squad here, and I hope you come to enjoy being a part of it. Though, I will warn you, we don’t get many female squad members, so you may find yourself feeling outnumbered here.”

“That’s alright,” Elinor said. “I’m used to being surrounded by a bunch of rambunctious boys. I can handle that no problem.”

“Good to hear,” the captain said. They entered the grand building and the common area had quite a few members hanging around. “Everyone, this is our newest member, Ellie. Be sure to welcome her like you would any other. Leopold, would you mind grabbing her one of our robes?” The young man nodded and ran off somewhere.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” she said, bowing. “I hope to make plenty of new friends while I’m here.” She stood back up and smiled at them, but they merely gave her side glances.

“So the captain is letting in commoners now?” she heard from among the crowd. “What a disappointment.” Her smile faltered for a moment as she stood tense. The captain inhaled, about to respond to the disapproving voice, but Elinor was a bit quicker.

“Yes, he accepted a commoner into the squad,” she said. “But seeing as he is your captain, I would have hoped you had more trust in him and his decisions.” Her eyes narrowed and the man who spoke up cleared his throat a bit, but made no further remarks. Elinor let out a huff of a laugh, smoke released as a result.

“Like Ellie said, she is a commoner, but I don’t want to hear anymore remarks about it,” the captain said. “If you do not feel she is worthy of being one of us, why not challenge her properly? I’m sure she wouldn’t mind it, right Ellie?” She smirked and nodded to the man.

“Not in the slightest,” she said with a dangerously sweet smile. All the men backed off and resumed as normal. “Jeez, if I had known that there were so many stuffy people around here, I think I might have just stayed home with the kids.” She spoke this more under her breath than toward anyone, but the captain chuckled lightly at the statement.

“As I said, you’ll get used to it,” he said. “Plus, I’m sure they’ll all be happy to have you here once they see you in combat. Strength is valued here and we all earn respect through displays of that strength.” She laughed a bit.

“Seems a bit barbaric for a bunch of royals, don’t you think?” she asked. He turned and gave her a look, her raising her hands. “I’m kidding, captain. I just think it’s kinda funny is all. Man, I can’t wait to send a letter to my family about this. I’m sure Sister Lily will get a laugh out of me choosing this squad since I’ve always told her that I don’t look good in red.”

“Is that so?” he asked with another chuckle.

“Yeah, but hey, maybe it’ll grow on me,” she said. Leopold returns with a robe and cape in hand in a matching shade of red. “Is the cape optional?”

“No, you must wear the cape so that we all match,” Leopold said. Elinor made a confused face and Leopold laughed. “I’m kidding, you don’t have to, but it really completes the look. Come on, try it on. It’ll make you look more regal.” She took the robe from his hand, but left the cape with him, securing it around her shoulders.

“So, where is my room?” she asked. Leopold held the cape in his hand, looking at it sadly, but threw it over his shoulder. As he did this, the captain offered his arm to the girl.

“I could lead the way for you,” he offered. “If not, I could have Leopold show you the way.” Elinor blushed lightly and took his arm with a smile.

“Thank you for the offer, captain,” she said. “I accept. Lead on.” Leopold pouted at the retreating figures, still holding the cape.

“Don’t worry, dude,” another member of the squad said to him. “You can try again with the cape later. She just might say yes if you get her to wear the rest of the outfit.” Leopold smiled triumphantly.

“You’re right,” he said. “The rest of the attire is simply incomplete without the cape. Thank you, my friend. I’ll go and see if I can convince her in just a minute. I want to give her a bit to get settled first, then I’ll try once more.”

The captain turns down a hallway of rooms, still arm in arm with the new recruit. Elinor is now blushing from ear to ear. She stole glances at the man as they walked.

“Is something the matter?” the captain asked. “You seem a bit flushed.”

“No, captain, everything is fine,” she insisted. “I was wondering, though. I’m sorry, but I didn’t catch your name during the announcements. My brother was yelling in my ear about something and I missed it.”

“Fuegoleon Vermillion,” he said. “Do you have any other questions for me?” The tips of her ears perked up at the question and reddened, but she just turned away, trying to calm herself down.

“No, that was all,” she said. She was angry with herself for acting so strangely. Something about Fuegoleon just made her feel weak in the knees. Fuegoleon stopped and she looked up to see a door.

“Here we are,” he said, opening the door to a decently sized room that was very well decorated and well lit. He strode in beside her and released her arm from his. “Bathrooms are down the first hall to your right and the common area is, of course, back the way we came. The kitchens are connected to the common area and you may eat whatever you whenever you please. There are uniforms in the closet if you decide to wear them instead of your own clothing. I will likely send you on your first mission soon, but I don’t have anything lined up just yet. Are you sure that you don’t have any other questions for me before you settle in for the night?” He stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder and she brushed it off, still blushing.

“Thank you, captain, but I’m all good,” she said. He smiled and walked past her to the door.

“Alright, good night then Ellie,” he said. He closed the door and she let out a sigh.

“Oh my god, what is wrong with me?” she asked herself. “Why am I getting so worked up around that guy? Ugh, I should’ve just joined the Coral Peacocks instead, then I wouldn’t be having this problem!”

“What problem?” Leopold asked from the now open door. Elinor jumped.

“How long have you been standing there?” she yelled, face red with embarrassment.

“Just long enough to hear you say you were having a problem,” he said. She sighed and sat on her bed, her head buried in her hands. “Are you having a hard time being so far from home? I could talk to my brother and see about making your first mission a joint mission with one of your brother’s squads, if you’d like.”

“Please don’t,” she said, dragging her hands to her cheeks. “That’s not the problem, don’t worry about it. So, what do you need? I mean you did come into my room without knocking, so I assume it’s important.” Leopold paled a bit, but collected himself with a clear of his throat.

“Hear me out,” he said. “I know you already said no to the cape.” She groaned with a puff of smoke. “Don’t say no yet! If you were to try on one of the squads uniforms with it, I’m sure you’ll change your mind.” He walked to the closet and pulled out the pieces of the uniform, holding them up next to the cape. “So, what do you think?”

“I think I’m going to bed,” she said and he hung his head in defeat. “Feel free to leave the cape here, but I’m going to go to sleep now.” She pulled off her boots and got under the covers. She used her magic to put out all the lights in the room and Leopold awkwardly shuffled out with a small smile on his face, leaving the cape folded in the closet. He shut the door behind him on the way out.

“Since when do I have a thing for older men?” she grumbled to herself before falling asleep.


	2. Dance from the Square to the Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elinor has her first mission as well as an eventful time in the town square. Later on, she is sent to join two other squads in handling a dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended to finish this a few days ago, but I had a bit of a fist-fight with my depression. I'm all good now, though, and a new chapter is ready for you! There's some cute shit as well as a bit of a fight scene.

Elinor awoke, sunlight through the window landing directly on her. She groaned and sat up, stretching and looking down at herself.

“I forgot to take off the robe,” she groaned, her head falling back. “Whatever. Maybe I will try out one of those uniforms.” She forced herself out of bed and quickly combed her shoulder length hair, mindful of her ears, before she strolled to the closet. She opened it up to see the uniforms as well as the cape that Leopold had left behind the previous night.

She grabbed the cape and unfolded it, letting it hang from her hands. She walked to the full-length mirror in the room and threw the cape around her shoulders.

“Damn it,” she cursed, ears jerking downwards. “It actually does look cool.” She looked back toward the closet, ears returning to their normal position. “Okay, fine I’ll try it on. But only because I’m curious.” She shed the clothes she had worn until now, just a simple pair of pants and shirt alongside her new squad robe. She looked through the closet seeing that there were multiple variations of it. She pulled on the pants and the undershirt and debated on whether to wear the longer shirt or the shorter one.

She decided on the longer one and pulled it on. She grabbed a sash from a drawer and tied it around her waist with a little bow. She secured the cape around her shoulders and pulled the robe back on over it. She walked back over to the mirror and smiled. She struck a few poses giggling to herself when she had a sudden realization, her ears perking up.

“Wait, who all have I even seen wearing this uniform? I’m pretty sure only Leopold and the captain wear clothes like these,” she remarked, looking herself over in the mirror.

“That’s because they’re not exactly uniforms,” Leopold said from the now open door. Elinor squeaked and nearly jumped out of her skin. She grabbed him by the collar.

“What did I say about knocking?” she fumed, ears pinned back. “I could have been naked when you walked in.” Leopold laughed and continued talking.

“Well, you weren’t,” he said. “Anyways, like I was saying, they aren’t exactly uniforms. We just tend to call them that. Most of the squad just wears clothes from their own families since most of us are royals, but my brother likes to keep the spare rooms stocked with clothes from our family. Typically, the attire is only worn by members of house Vermillion, but it does look great on you and even better with the cape.” She pushed him out of her room and slammed the door. Her face was beet red, she was so furious.

“That kid is lucky I haven’t killed him yet,” she mumbled, her ear twitching. She secured her belt around her hips, sliding the grimoire into its place. She inhaled and let out a hefty sigh. “I’m definitely gonna punch him, though.” A knock was heard at the door. “I wonder who that is? It’s definitely not Leopold,” she spoke under her breath, striding to the door. She opened it to see the captain.

“Oh, hey captain,” she said. “What’s up?” Her face reddened a bit, but her anger with Leopold kept her distracted.

“So, how was your first night here?” he asked. “Did you sleep well?” Elinor snuck a peek past him to see Leopold shrinking back behind him. She squinted at the boy, her ear twitching once more.

“I slept good,” she said, now looking at her captain with a smile. “I’d be in a bit of a better mood if more people knocked like you did just now.” Her eyes darted back to Leopold for a second as the boy avoided eye contact.

“I see,” the captain responded. “I have a feeling I may know what you mean. My apologies that not everyone here has the best manners, but I am glad you slept well. I also see you’re wearing the cape now.” He laughed lightly as she continued to glare at his brother. “Anyways, I’ve decided on your first mission. Leopold will come with you as a guide. You two will be heading into a small village in the common realm.”

“We’re gonna chase away some vermin from a farmer’s field,” Leopold said. “An easy first mission for you.”

“I know it doesn’t sound very exciting, but I figured that would be a good start for you,” the captain explained. Elinor nodded.

“Sounds fine with me,” she said. “I don’t mind a simple job. I’ve scared away quite a few pests from fields in my life before, so this is just another day for me.” She rolled up her sleeves and gave them a smile. “So, when do we leave?”

“Right now,” Leopold said, reaching forward to grab her wrist. “Let’s head out!” He runs off toward the entrance of the base with Elinor in tow. Once outside, he meets with another squad member at the gate. He spoke to the man for a moment and he nodded, opening a portal for them. Elinor and Leopold walk through and are on the outskirts of a village.

“This the place?” she asked. She squinted, looking out at the fields in the distance.

“Indeed it is,” he said, hands on his hips. “Let’s go meet up with the client!” Once again, he dragged Elinor off into a random direction. “He said to meet here!” He pointed at a small restaurant and wandered in.

They looked around and saw a man waiting at a table. He looked up at them and smiled, standing up to greet them.

“Hello, magic knights,” the man said, shaking their hands.

“Hello, sir,” Elinor said politely. She smiled at him warmly.

“So, what is the current status of the vermin you mentioned?” Leopold asked.

“I’ve got moles popping up in my fields,” the man complained. “They’re eatin’ all my crops and ruinin’ my harvest this year. I’m not gonna be able to feed my family if they stick around much longer. Let me show you.” The man walks out of the restaurant, guiding them outside of the village to his fields.

There were noticeable disturbances in the soil as well as half eaten crops. Elinor crouched down to inspect the nearest hole. She took a moment to think before turning to Leopold with a catlike grin.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve dealt with this exact type of mole before,” she said. Leopold grinned back at her.

“That’s great,” he said. “So, what’s the plan?”

“I’ve got this,” she said, pulling out her grimoire. She hovered her hand above the hole, readying a spell. “Flame Creation Magic: Phoenix Relatorum.” Thin strands of white flames shot from her hands and into the opening in the earth.

“That’s quite the spell you’ve got there, little lady,” the client said. Elinor didn’t answer and the client looked perturbed.

“Don’t worry,” Leopold said. “That spell looks like it requires a great deal of precision. She’s just focused on her work.” The three stood in silence for a couple of stretched seconds when rustling could be heard in the distance. The rustling grew in volume and about six moles shot out of the ground, wrapped up in Elinor’s flames.

“Got ‘em,” she said, turning to the client. “I’m pretty sure that’s all of them. What would you like me to do with them?” The man dragged over a small wooden crate.

“Put ‘em in this here box,” he said. “I’ma cook ‘em up to make up for all the crops they ate.”

“Yes, sir,” she said, tossing the moles into the box. “Is there anything else we can help you with while we’re here?” The man gave her a smile.

“Nope, I’m all good,” he said. “Thank you very much, magic knights. I never could’ve handled all of those varmints on my own.”

“No problem, sir,” Leopold said. “Happy to help.” They walked away and headed back to the entrance of the village.

“Wait,” Elinor said. “How are we getting back to the base?” Leopold opens his mouth to answer and then pauses. He took a moment to think and then smiled.

“I guess we’ll have to take brooms,” he said.

“Leopold, we don’t have any brooms,” Elinor responded plainly and his smile fell.

“Oh, uh,” he sputtered. “You don’t happen to have a spell we could use, do you?” Elinor laughs.

“You’re lucky that I do,” she said. She pulled out her grimoire. “Next time, I’m making you walk, though. Flame Creation Magic: Draconis Bestia.” A small dragon formed from her flames and she hopped on. She offered a hand to Leopold. “You coming?”

“Yeah!” he said, taking her hand and joining her on the dragon. “This spell is awesome!” The dragon floated up and paused. “Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know how to get back to the base from here,” she said. “Where exactly are we?” He lets out a hearty chuckle.

“Just head north and we’ll get there,” he said, pointing north. Elinor shrugged.

“Alright,” she said, the dragon extending its wings and setting off to the north. “So, about how long do you think the trip is gonna take?”

“Most likely a few hours or so,” he said. She frowned.

“I’ll speed up then,” she said. “I’m getting hungry.” The dragon shot forward at incredible speed, almost causing Leopold to topple back. He wrapped his arms around her waist in an attempt to not fly off. Elinor snickered at him.

Within an hour, the royal capital was in site. Leopold directed them back to the squad’s base and they landed at the front gate. They were both laughing and chatting about the ride. They headed towards the entrance.

“I can’t believe how fast we were going,” Leopold exclaimed. “How are you not exhausted? That was incredible!”

“Hey now,” she said. “Who said I’m not? I’m hungry as hell since I didn’t get to eat breakfast this morning and that spell took a lot out of me. I blame you for that, Leopold.” He laughed and waved away the comment.

“Small oversight,” he said. “Next time, I’ll make sure to have a return plan. Plus, you’ll feel better once you eat.” They made their way up the stairs.

“As payment for the ride back, you better be cooking lunch,” she said. “I warn you, if you don’t, I’ll charge interest.” Elinor chuckled at her own joke as Leopold opened the door for her.

“I’m sure I can handle that,” he said. They walked back to the kitchen. “Any requests?”

“As long as it’s not pot potatoes, it’ll be guaranteed to be the best thing I’ve ever tasted,” she said, sitting down at the kitchen counter.

“Then I’ll make some toasted ham sandwiches,” he said, snapping his fingers to light the stove.

“Aw, come on,” Elinor said, chin rested on her fist. “No frilly apron?” Elinor snickered. “I had such high hopes.” Leopold took off his cape and tossed it to her.

“That’s the closest you’re getting to it, Ellie,” he said. “I do not wear frills.” Elinor dropped the cape onto the chair next to her.

“Yeah, they’d do nothing to compliment your figure,” she joked in monotone.

“Oh, ha ha ha,” Leopold laughed sarcastically. The captain walked in and waved to them.

“So, how did the mission go?” he asked. “You were gone quite a while.”

“That’s because someone didn’t think to have a plan to get back here,” Elinor remarked pointedly. “Lucky that I have a transportation spell, huh?” Fuegoleon laughed. “Captain, he didn’t even bring brooms. He owes me lunch now, though, so we’re even.”

“Bold choice,” he said, taking the open seat on the other side of Elinor. He turned toward her with a sly grin. “Leopold is an awful cook.” Elinor snickered and turned to her captain, visible blush on her cheeks.

“Anything tastes good to me right now,” she said. “I didn’t eat breakfast, so I couldn’t give the slightest care if what I’m eating tastes good or not. I’m not above burnt beyond repair.” Leopold pouted.

“Hey, my cooking isn’t that bad,” he said while pointing at them with a spatula. Elinor held back her giggles.

“Dude, I can smell the bread burning right now,” she said. Leopold quickly turns to flip the sandwiches, turning back around to continue pointing.

“That means nothing!” he said. “My cooking is delectable!”

“Detestable?” she quips.

“Delectable!” he repeats, throwing up his hands. Fuegoleon and Elinor bust up laughing at his reaction. Leopold just pouts and turns back around. “Ok, then maybe I won’t feed you.” Elinor stops laughing.

“Then I _will_ beat your ass,” she threatened. Leopold laughed. “Leopold, I’m not joking.” His laughter died off with a cough and he placed her lunch in front of her. “Smart choice.” She immediately dug into her sandwich. Leopold turned off the stove, his own sandwich in hand, and walked around to take his seat on the other side of Elinor.

“Well, I’m definitely not forgetting the brooms next time,” he joked, taking a bite.

“If you coordinate to have that spatial mage open us a portal to get back from our next mission with correct timing and everything, I’ll cook lunch,” she said, now turned toward Leopold.

“I’ll take you up on that offer,” he said. “Brother, next time you have a mission for Ellie, I would like to tag along again!”

“I see no issues with that,” the captain said. “Any objections, Ellie?” Elinor turned back to the captain and shook her head.

“Nope!” she said. “I’m just pumped that the likelihood of me having to carry the both of us with one of my spells will drop. It’s not hard, but I still don’t like to do it.” Fuegoleon smiled.

“I see, so you prefer to fly solo?” he asked.

“Not always,” she said. “He’s just heavy.”

“Hey,” Leopold said. They all burst into laughter. Elinor and Leopold finished their lunches and Leopold took their plates to the sink.

“Have you had a chance to wander around town yet?” Fuegoleon asked. Elinor frowned a bit with a blush.

“Well, no,” she said. “I mean, I did only just get here yesterday. I’ve hardly gotten a chance to settle in yet. I’m pretty sure my clothes are still on the bed from this morning.” She sighed, her head and ears drooping slightly.

“How would you like a tour?” he asked. Elinor’s ears perked up and immediately went red. “I’d gladly show you around.” Elinor looked up, entire face red.

“Uh, yeah,” she said, scratching at her chin. “I think I’d like that.” He smiled and stood up, extending a hand. Elinor gingerly took his extended hand and let him lead her out of the squad base.

“No, guys, I definitely don’t want to go with you,” Leopold mumbles, leaving the kitchen to head to his room.

“So, uh, where are we going first?” Elinor stuttered out.

“I was thinking of taking a look around the markets,” he said, still hand in hand with Elinor. “There are always plenty of things to look at there. You might even see a few gems there.”

“That sounds good to me, sir,” she said. “But, uh, you can let go of my hand now. I can follow along just fine.” Fuegoleon let go of her hand.

“Alright then,” he said with a smirk. “If you’re sure you’d rather just follow along, then that’s fine with me.” Her ears drooped a bit as she frowned. She continued walking with him as they made their way to the market. Her eyes darted back and forth between the ground and his face.

“Wow, the weather today is spectacular, isn’t it?” she said awkwardly. “What have you been up to today?”

“Filling out paperwork, looking through missions, my usual routine,” he said.

“Ah, I see,” Elinor said, now staring at his hand.

“Is something the matter?” he asked, with a raised eyebrow. Elinor’s ears perked up and she looked him in the eye.

“Yes, actually,” she said dramatically. “I have no idea where I’m going, so as it turns out, I will need you to guide me.” She held out her hand and Fuegoleon laughed lightly before taking it into his.

“Then guide you I will,” he said. They browsed around the market, hand in hand the whole way through. Elinor tried on a funny looking frog shaped mask and Fuegoleon made a face before taking the mask off to place a different one over her face. This one strongly resembled a plague doctor mask. Elinor giggled and made Fuegoleon lean down so she could make him also wear a mask. She, in good taste, chose a lion mask. They took off the masks and continued wandering around.

Elinor stopped at a stall that was covered in extravagant jewelry. Her eyes sparkled and she turned to Fuegoleon.

“I’ve never seen anything so sparkly in my life,” she said, turning back to look at a particularly shiny golden necklace. “I’m definitely going to have to come back here once I can afford something like this. Oh! I know! I’ll buy something for the Sister later! She probably won’t wear it, but I’d love to buy her something pretty like this. What do you think, captain?”

“Please, Ellie, just call me Fuegoleon,” he said. “I think that’s a lovely idea. I haven’t met her, but I’m sure she’d love any gift received from you.” Elinor blushed heavily and hid her face behind her hand.

“Yeah, you’re right,” she said, clearing her throat. “She’s super nice so I’ll try and find something more practical for her as well. I wonder what I’ll get her, though?” Elinor’s thoughts were cut off abruptly by the sound of a distant guitar. Her ears perked up and she turned around. “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” he asked. He looked up too, trying to figure out what Elinor was talking about.

“Music!” she exclaimed. “Let’s go find it!” She tugged on his hand as she weaved through the stalls. She almost bumped into quite a few people, but the sound of music grew louder and soon a tambourine could be heard as well.

“Oh, that must be coming from the square,” Fuegoleon said. He took the lead from there, Elinor giggling from behind him. They made it to an open square and saw a small band playing an unknown song.

“I love music,” Elinor said, bouncing on her toes. “I almost never get to hear it at home.” Fuegoleon turned and offered his other hand.

“Could I offer you a dance?” he asked. Elinor smiled with a blush, taking his other hand. They walked into the center of the square and began to dance. They spun in circles, Fuegoleon giving Elinor the occasional twirl in time to the upbeat tune. Other couples saw the two of them spinning and laughing and joined in.

More members joined the band and soon the entire square was an uproar of dancing, singing, clapping and all sorts of other festivities. Elinor and Fuegoleon joined in and clapped along with everyone else. Elinor laughed and grabbed Fuegoleon’s hand, trying to twirl him as well. He chuckled and ducked down for her.

The music quieted down after an hour or so and most of those around went back to their business, but they remained. Fuegoleon had one hand on her waist and one intertwined with hers. Her other hand was resting on his shoulder as they slow danced.

“So, what was it like growing up in Hage?” he asked.

“It was actually amazing,” she said. “I have a big family that loves me. That includes a couple of knuckleheaded brothers. Aside from every meal being some form of pot potatoes, I couldn’t ask for more.”

“That sounds wonderful,” he said. “I’ve never heard of pot potatoes, but if I were to have anything for every meal, I’d get tired of it too.”

“Yeah, but somehow,” she said, her dancing slowing further. “When Sister Lily is the one cooking, everything tastes good. What was your childhood like, Fuegoleon? I hope it wasn’t too stuffy.” She giggled. He smiled warmly at being addressed by name.

“It wasn’t awful,” he responded, giving her a twirl. “I had a very strict teacher who taught me all the basics and more about magic. I will say, though, my elder sister is quite on the opposite end of the spectrum from me. She never liked refined lifestyles. She found it boring, but I never minded it at all.”

“Oh, really?” she responded. “She must be all kinds of fun, then.” Fuegoleon raised an eyebrow.

“Are you saying I’m no fun?” he asked.

“Maybe I am,” she joked. He pulled her a bit closer, her blush deepening. “Or maybe I’m not.” They stopped dancing as Fuegoleon looked up to the setting sun.

“Sounds like the music stopped,” he said. “Ready to head back to the base? It’s getting a little late and I’m about ready for dinner, myself.” They separated, continuing to hold hands.

“Alright,” she said with a chuckle. “I guess I can stop dancing long enough for us to eat, but only because it’s you who’s asking.” They walked back to the squad base hand in hand.

They made it back and ate dinner. Fuegoleon cooked this time, having lost to Elinor at a game of rock, paper, scissors. They finished eating and Fuegoleon escorted Elinor back to her room for the night.

“Well, I had a very eventful day today,” Elinor said, opening her door. “Thanks for the tour. Have a great night, Fuegoleon.” She began to close the door.

“Ellie, wait,” Fuegoleon said. Elinor opened the door back up. “There’s one more thing I wanted to say.” He carefully tucked her hair behind her pointed ear, resting his hand on her cheek. She blushed and avoided eye contact for a moment.

“So, what did you want to say?” she asked nervously. Fuegoleon leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. She reddened all the way to the tips of her ears.

“I just wanted to tell you to have a good night as well,” he said, removing his hand from her cheek and turning around. “See you in the morning, Ellie.”

“Uh, yeah,” she said. “You too.” She closed the door and leaned against it. “Oh my god, I’ve known this man for a day and a half and he kissed my cheek.” She walked over and face planted herself onto her bed. “Today was so crazy. I’m just gonna go to bed and think about this in the morning.” She took off her day clothes, put on some pajamas she found in the closet, and went to bed. She tossed and turned for a while, but eventually was able to fall asleep.

The following few weeks were a bit awkward for her, but she tried not to focus on it too much. Instead, she busied herself going on a ton of missions with Leopold. Most of them were just odd jobs, but they occasionally got to fight some thugs. Elinor enjoyed a good fight, so she was happy to take them on.

She was a bit sad, though. Fuegoleon ate dinner with her most nights and they talked a lot, but he didn’t ask to take her anywhere after that tour. She was worried that she had somehow done something to offend him. Today, though, he had a special mission for her alone.

“A dungeon emerged on the border between our kingdom and the Diamond Kingdom,” he explained. “The Wizard King specifically requested you and you alone from our squad. You won’t be the only one in the dungeon, however. Members from both the Golden Dawn and the Black Bulls were also dispatched. I have a map here with the location of the dungeon marked on it. Try your best not to get lost on the way there, Ellie.” He placed a rolled up map on his desk and Elinor walked forward, picking up the map.

“Do I look like the kind of person to get lost?” she joked.

“Yes,” he responded with a smile. She frowned at him. “I’m just kidding, I’m sure you’ll be fine. Of course, make sure that the Diamond Kingdom doesn’t beat us to the treasure and definitely don’t let the other squads show you up. Any questions?”

“None at all,” she said.

“Then you may leave,” he said. “And don’t have too much fun out there.” She turned and headed for the door.

“Well, now I will,” she said. “You know me.” She laughed and exited his office, making sure to close the door behind her and ran out of the squad base. She jogged up to the spatial mage posted there with a wave and broom in hand.

“Hey, Ellie,” he said. “Where you off to this time?” She pulled out the map, showing him the location of the dungeon.

“The captain wants me to head out to a new dungeon that just popped up,” she said. “About how close do you think you could get me?” He squinted at the map and pointed quite a ways from her destination.

“Unfortunately, that’s the best I can do,” he said. “I’ve never ventured out that close to the border. Sorry, Ellie.” She shook her head.

“I’m okay with that,” she said. “I greatly appreciate the head start, so I won’t complain.” He smiled and opened her up a portal. “Thanks, man!”

She ran through the portal and jumped on her broom. She was a few towns over from the location of the dungeon, but she knew it wouldn’t take her too long to get there. She sat back and relaxed on the broom.

“Maybe once I get back, I’ll ask Fuegoleon if he wants to go out again,” she said to herself. She scrunched up her face with a groan. “No, I can’t do that. He might think I’m being weird or pushy or that I’m being inappropriate. Maybe the kiss on the cheek was like a polite royalty thing that I don’t know about? This is so frustrating.”

She continued to mumble to herself for a while. After she got tired of that, she hummed a tune to herself as she drifted across the landscape. Once that was drained of its fun, she proceeded to do little tricks on her broom, making circles and figure eights in the sky. She giggled for a bit, then cycled back to talking to herself.

“I’m probably just overthinking this,” she said. “He took me on a tour, was very close and touchy the whole time, and ended the night with a kiss on the cheek. There’s no way that he isn’t interested. Alright, it’s decided. I’ll ask him to go and visit Hage with me after I’m done with the mission. I could show him the remains of the legendary beast slain by the first Wizard King. He can’t turn me down on that. Plus, I’d get to see Sister Lily and the kids. Perfect plan.” She nodded to herself.

She saw the dungeon approaching in the distance as well as sensed magic power coming from inside. She stepped off of her broom, hiding it in a bush for safe retrieval later and ventured her way inside. She heard a familiar voice and started running, jumping off of a ledge to land on the owner of the voice in a hug.

“Asta!” she yelled. “I knew it would be you!” She let him go and he stopped yelling.

“Oh, hey, Ellie,” he laughed. “Please don’t jump on me like that. I thought you were trying to kill me or something.”

“Who said I wasn’t?” she joked as he made a quiet whining sound. Elinor heard an important sounding huff. She turned with a rude expression. “Huh?”

“Asta, who is this girl?” Elinor asked. “How do you know her? Not that I actually care or anything.” Elinor’s mouth and ears twitched simultaneously and she turned back to look at her brother.

“Wow,” she said. “My little brother finding someone who actually has the hots for him? Asta, you know that that’s Yuno’s thing, not yours.” Noelle went red in the face, but didn’t get a chance to get a word in edgewise.

“Hey!” he snapped. “I can get girls too!”

“Just wait until I tell Sister Lily you said that,” she joked. Asta almost cried.

“No, please don’t,” he pleaded.

“I’m just kidding,” she said, waving at him. “Now introduce me to your teammate, wouldja?”

“I do not have the hots for this insect!” the girl yelled, composing herself with a cough. “I am Noelle of the house Silva and I am royalty.”

“I see,” she said. “A real self important one too. I’m guessing it’s some sort of inferiority complex, right? Don’t worry, I can tell that you’re strong as hell from over here. Lemme know all the people who’ve been rude to you by name and I can beat the hell out of them for you, if you’d like.”

“No, no, no,” she dismissed. “That won’t- that’s really not necessary. I don’t have an inferiority complex either. I’m just,” she sighed, her face reddening significantly. “I just have a hard time controlling my magic.”

“Oh?” Elinor said. “That’s all? Okay. That’s understandable. I set a few trees on fire before I could make anything out of my flames. You’ll get a handle on it. Just keep trying.” She gave Noelle a pat on the back and a smile. Noelle smiled back with a nod.

“Thanks,” she said.

“Now let’s get going!” Asta yelled. “We have to catch up to Luck!” Asta activated a trap that snared them all.

“Damn it, Asta,” Elinor said. “I can’t get to my grimoire, but once I can, I’m gonna beat the hell out of you for this.” Asta screamed in anguish. Elinor’s ears perked up.

“Good news,” she said.

“What?” Noelle said. Before she could question Elinor further, a gust of wind came through along with a spell that slashed up the trap they were in, freeing them.

“And with that” Yuno said from the hallway entrance. “My debt is paid, Asta.”

“Fashionably late as always,” Elinor said. “Thanks for the save.” She picked up her grimoire, readying a spell. “Draco Vulnus!” She sent a flaming punch to Asta’s gut, sending him flying back. “Pull a stunt like that again, and I’ll hit you twice as hard. Think before you act.” She groaned as Yuno’s group landed.

“Good to see you, Ellie,” Yuno said.

“I am Klaus Lunettes and this is Mimosa Vermillion,” the man with Yuno said. “I assume you are already familiar with Yuno.”

“Hello,” Mimosa said. “Hi Noelle, how’ve you been?”

“Just fine, thank you,” she said.

“Vermillion?” Elinor said. “You’re related to my captain?”

“Yes, he’s my cousin on my father’s side,” she explained. “Noelle is actually my cousin on my mother’s side.” Elinor made a face.

“That sounds complicated,” she said. “Oh well, I’m Elinor. Nice to meet you!” She shook Mimosa’s hand with a smile and turned to Klaus. “Who are you again?” He made an odd noise between a yell and a scoff. “I’m kidding, I heard you. Calm down.”

After Elinor’s joke, Klaus and Asta got into a petty squabble amongst themselves. The other four stood to the side with blank expressions. None of them had the energy to try and separate the two who were like mirror images of each other on an attitude scale.

“Alright, enough of this idiocy,” Klaus declared. “I’ll show you the difference between the top magic knight squad in the kingdom and the one that doesn’t deserve the name. Mimosa!”

“Sure,” she said. “Alright, Plant Creation Magic: Magic Flower Guidepost.” Her spell formed a perfect materialization of the dungeon they were in. “Let’s see… yes, yes, okay. I’ve got the dungeon’s layout. I should be able to find the treasure hall.”

“Good,” Klaus responded. “Yuno.”

“Yes, sir,” Yuno said and used his magic to form a chariot of winds.

“Do your best, poor as it is,” Klaus remarks as they make their way out.

“I’m heading with them!” Elinor yelled, hopping onto her own spell to chase after them.

“Let’s go!” Asta yelled as the Golden Dawn group and Elinor headed deeper into the dungeon.

Elinor’s group made their way to the entrance of the treasure hall. They all landed in front of the door. Just as they were going to make an attempt to get it open, Mimosa was struck by an unknown spell.

“Mimosa!” Elinor yelled. “Who’s out there?” A strange man could be seen approaching. He walked toward the group.

“You’re in my way,” the man spoke. “Now, move.” He continued his pace, unbothered by their presence.”

“The hell we will,” Elinor spat. “Fire Recovery Magic: Phoenix Sphaera.” A dome of gentle flames surrounded Mimosa, causing her to float above the ground. “Combine that with your own spell and hurry up and heal, okay? We’ll fend him off.” Elinor turned to Yuno and quickly pointed to him and gestured outward, pointed to herself and punched her fist, and then pointed at Klaus and pointed to the ground. As this occurred, Mimosa cast her own healing spell on top of Elinor’s.

“Okay, got it,” Yuno said. He jumped back and used his wind magic to move around behind the guy. When he turned to watch what Yuno was doing, Elinor flew in.

“Wait!” Klaus yelled. “I don’t know what she said!”

“Phoenix Ductu!” she yelled. Her body covered itself in white feathers of flame and her speed picked up as a result. She landed a solid kick to the back of his head, but the following flurry of attacks was unfortunately dodged. Elinor smirked. “Hey, you’re pretty good!” She laughed. “This is fun!” When he saw her smile, he hesitated for a moment and her fist connected to his cheek, causing him to stumble back a few steps.

“Wind Creation Magic: Wind Blades Shower,” Yuno spoke, sending down a rain of blades.

“Crystal Magic: Nemean Armor,” the man spoke. His magic formed crystals over his body in an attempt to protect him from the arrows. They pierced the crystals, but he didn't flinch. Any blades that hit Elinor only fanned her flames and the feathers grew in length. She fanned them out and swiped at him, leaving the occasional graze on his cheek.

“Steel Creation Magic: Violent Rotating Lance,” Klaus said. A lance shot from where he stood and Elinor jumped only for the man to also completely dodge it. He landed a blow to her chest in the commotion and sent her flying into a large crystal nearby. She slammed into it and fell limply to the ground.

“Elinor!” Yuno yelled. He shot more spells at the man, but he just continued to counter attack with more spells of his own. Elinor lay unconscious throughout the fight until after Asta arrives, helping the group to contain the man.

“Ellie,” Yuno said, shaking her. “Hey, Ellie, wake up.” Her eyes opened and Yuno was holding her.

“I passed out, didn’t I?” she asked.

“He knocked you out cold,” Yuno responded. Elinor groaned and rubbed her head. She looked over and saw Mimosa healing a very beat up Asta.

“Oh my god, Asta!” she yelled, running over to them. “Here, I’ll take over since your mana is running low. Heal up Noelle some more.”

“Oh, okay,” Mimosa said.

“Fire Creation Magic: Draco Vestis,” she said. Her body was covered in a flowing robe of flames and she poured all of her magic into her hands, sealing Asta’s wounds shut. “Whew, and I still have some mana left to spare.” Asta got up and everyone started talking amongst themselves. Klaus told Asta to slash open the door to the treasure hall.

They all went inside and looked through the treasure, all finding something to look at. Elinor ran her eyes over a particular pile of jewelry until she saw a necklace that caught her eye. It was just a simple deep purple pendant on a gold chain. She turned it over in her hands, feeling an odd weight to it. When Klaus yelled at everyone, she dropped it into her pocket.

The man from before woke up once again, but before things could go too far, the place started to crumble around them all. They all crowded onto Yuno’s Heavenly Wind Ark spell, and with the aid of Mimosa, promptly booked it out of there.

“I can’t believe we left him in there,” Elinor mumbled to herself after they were safely outside. “If he died, I feel like that’s on me.”

“No,” Yuno said. “He made the choice to go in there. Besides, he did make it out.”

“He did?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure his subordinates pulled him out of there at the last second,” he said.

“Oh thank goodness,” she sighed. Klaus walked up to where the two of them were standing with the now conscious Asta. “Need something, glasses guy?” He pulled the three of them into a very awkward hug.

“I’m so sorry,” he said. “I underestimated you and if any of you had died, that would have been my responsibility. I’m so glad you’re okay.” Elinor hugged him back, but Yuno and Asta tried to pull away from his grasp.

“Awwww,” she said. “You’re just a big softie!”

“OW OW OW OW OW,” Asta shrieked.

“Please be careful,” Mimosa said. “He’s still not fully healed yet.”

“Oh,” Klaus said, releasing the kids. Elinor still clung to his chest. “Um, you can let go now, Elinor.”

“Nah,” she said. “You started the hug, so you get the full hug.” She lifted her head to rest her chin on his chest and smiled. “Oh, and please just call me Ellie.” He blushed a bit and looked away, pushing up his glasses. She just giggled at him and let go of him. “Okay, whatever, you big softie.”

They all made their way back to their respective squads in one piece. Elinor made a lazy flight to the nearest town to lodge for the night. In the morning, she made the rest of the flight back to the base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene in the square was inspired by that one scene from Tangled. It is my absolute favorite Disney movie an even now, as an adult, I still listen to the soundtrack sometimes. It's just so bomb.
> 
> Also, I am aware that I rushed the dungeon, but I didn't want to end up just retelling what happened in canon all the way through. I did in like he middle of it, but I tried my best o change things up a bit and also shortened it quite a lot. I probably could've omitted it altogether, I know, but I wanted her to see her brothers lol. Plus, it makes a good transition into how I'm planning to start the last chapter.


	3. Feelings in Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elinor returns to the base and recovers from the battle in the dungeon. After she wakes, her and Fuegoleon take a short trip. Tender moments take place between the two of them all the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was originally going to just write three chapters and that I haven't uploaded anything in months, but the Hage trip ended up being longer than I expected and I didn't want to end it too abruptly, so I'll be writing another chapter. I can't guarantee a time since I'm still working and have been getting a lot more hours than usual (I work retail), plus I've been playing far more animal crossing than a person probably should lol. I'll try my best to upload the last chapter in a much more timely manner than this chapter, but again, I make no promises. Regardless, I really hope you enjoy this chapter as it was super fun to write when I got the chance to do so.

Elinor had been flying for hours without stopping. She was exhausted and still pretty beat up, but more than anything else, she just wanted to go back to her squad base. The sun was high in the sky when the base was finally in sight. She spotted Fuegoleon at the front gate waiting for her and made a very quick, slightly wonky, landing.

“So, Ellie, how was the mission?” She tossed the broom to the side, walking toward her captain and collapsed into his awaiting arms. “That bad? Alright, let’s get you patched up.” She had already passed out so she didn’t respond, but her eyebrows were drawn together tightly. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her into the base into the medical ward.

He placed her gently into a bed and an attendant swooped in to treat her wounds. He watched as the young woman’s magic gently swirled around Elinor’s body and the scrapes on her face faded away. Elinor’s face softened and the woman stopped the spell.

“She should be alright,” she said. “Most of her wounds were superficial, so now we only need to wait until her magic recovers enough for her to wake up.” Fuegoleon nodded, still looking at Elinor.

“Thank you,” he said. He pulled up a chair next to her bed and sat down. The attendant left the room to give them privacy. He gently brushed some stray hair off of her forehead and tucked it behind her ear which twitched at the sudden contact. He chuckled a bit and held her hand. “I’m glad you came out alright. I wish I had decided to send Leo with you, but I knew you would be okay.” He brushed the lightest circles onto the back of her hand as he spoke. “I was planning to ask you on a date when you came back to make up for how distant I’ve been as of late, but it looks like I’ll have to wait just a bit longer.” He kissed her hand and stood to leave. “I have a meeting to attend, but I will have Leo stay with you until you wake, my dear Ellie.”

Fuegoleon left the medical ward, swinging by Leopold’s room to ask him to keep an eye on Elinor and alert him when she awakes. Leopold nods and heads off to her room. Fuegoleon enter’s his office, landing heavily into his chair.

“She always gets herself into such trouble,” he mumbles, rubbing his temples. “I truly wish she’d be more cautious. Although, I also wish that the Wizard King would have asked me to send more members along with her. If I had known it would be so dangerous, I would have sent Leo with her.” He sighed. “Oh well, at least she’s safe now.”

He turned to his paperwork and began sifting through requests for missions. As the day began it’s shift to night, the door was swiftly thrown open, a panting Leopold standing in the doorway.

“Captain!” he yelled. “Ellie is awake!” Fuegoleon stood quickly and walked past Leopold out the door and down the hall. Leopold followed behind him and they entered the medical ward. Ellie was sitting up in her bed and turned to them, her ears perking up when she saw Fuegoleon.

“Oh, hello Captain,” she said. “I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t worry you.” As she spoke, Fuegoleon pulled the nearest chair next to her bed and sat down.

“No need to apologize, Ellie,” he said. “I’m just glad that you’re alright.” He turned his head to Leopold. “Could you give us a moment, Leo?” Leopold straightened up.

“Yes, sir!” he yelled and left the room, closing the door behind him. Fuegoleon let out a sigh and turned back to Elinor.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked. “You passed out the moment your feet hit the ground earlier today. What happened?” Elinor giggled and beamed at him.

“I got to see my brothers!” she said. “I mean, I also fought a soldier from the diamond kingdom, but that’s not important.” Fuegoleon frowned, but Elinor continued. “I got to see my little brothers and they’ve grown so much! Well, Asta is still just as short as ever, but they’ve gotten so much stronger! Plus I got to meet members from both of their squads. Noelle is an acquired taste, but she really cares about her friends. Luck is… not my favorite. He’s actually kinda creepy. Oh, and Mimosa was so nice.” She squealed. “The next time I see her, I’m giving her a hug. Oh yeah, isn’t she your cousin?”

“She is,” he got out before Elinor continued her ramble.

“Okay sweet, my memory is still intact,” she laughed. “And then there was Klaus too, he seemed super mean and stuck up at first, but then he hugged my brothers and I and he was crying so hard after we all barely made it out of the collapsing dungeon. So yeah, he’s alright in my book. So, did anything happen while I was gone?” Fuegoleon just stared at her, looking dumbfounded. He shook his head and composed himself with a chuckle.

“Not anything worth mentioning,” he said. “So you’re saying that you entered a dungeon with members of two other squads, intercepted forces from the diamond kingdom, and barely made it out only to fly all the way back here?”

“Yep!” she said. “Pretty cool, right?” Fuegoleon pulled her into a hug and her entire face went beet red. He pulled away, his hands still on her shoulders.

“Incredible,” he said.

“Um- I-” she stuttered. “Can- uh or would you- uh-” Fuegoleon moved back, his hands shifting to gently hold hers. Her face burned.

“Let’s head down to the dining hall to eat,” he said. “It’s dinner time, and I’m sure that you’re hungry.” Elinor nodded.

“O-okay,” she said, avoiding eye contact. He helped her up out of the bed and opened the door, Leopold waiting outside.

“Could you save the three of us seats in the dining hall?” he asked. “I’m pretty sure they’re serving Lasagna tonight, so let Thomas know we’ll need three helpings.” Leopold nodded and ran off. Fuegoleon took Elinor’s hand and they began to walk. “Would you like to stop by your room to change?” Elinor looked down at her torn up and dirty clothes.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” she said, still blushing. Fuegoleon changed routes to head that way and Elinor stared at their connected hands, her cheeks a soft pink. They turn down a hallway and stop at her door.

“I’ll wait for you right here,” he said. “But feel free to take however much time you need.” He let go of her hand and opened her door for her.

“Thank you,” she said. “I’ll try not to take too long, though. Don’t want dinner getting cold.” They shared a laugh as Fuegoleon closed the door. “I wonder if there’s anything cute I could wear in the closet.” She walked to her closet and opened the door. She expected to see all the same clothes as before, but what she didn’t expect was to see a dress hung up. She pulled it out and found a note attached to it.

‘Ellie,

This is a little gift from me. I’d love to have another day out with you sometime. Let me know if you feel the same. I hope this is the correct size.

Fuegoleon’

Elinor lifted the dress with stars in her eyes. It was a white dress with tight fitting sleeves that flared out at the elbow. The waist was cinched in and the skirt flared out in the same fashion as the sleeves with the front being shorter than the back. The neckline dipped down in a V and decorated with delicately embroidered white flowers that could only be seen up close.

“This is so pretty!” she said. “Too bad the cape won’t work with this at all.” She laughed and tossed off her torn up clothes, grabbing her new dress along with some other fresh clothes and headed into the adjoined bathroom to wash up quickly since she still had quite a bit of dirt and other filth on her from the fight. “Guess he’ll have to wait a bit,” she giggled.

She stepped out of the bathroom, now wearing the dress and walked to her vanity. She was drying her hair by surrounding her hands in heat like she had done many times before and quickly combed through it. She took a step back and smiled at her reflection. She quickly slipped on her boots, fastened her grimoire back onto her hip, and pulled her robe back over her head. She made one last stop at the mirror before opening her door back up.

“Sorry for the wait,” she said. “I wanted to wash up before dinner.” Fuegoleon’s cheeks appeared to be dusted with the lightest shade of pink for a moment, but it faded quickly as he cleared his throat. “Thank you for the gift, it’s lovely.”

“I‘m glad you like it,” he said. He took her hand once again and they began the walk to the dining hall. “So, did you read the note I left for you?”

“I did, and I would love it if we could take a trip to Hage sometime,” she said.

“Your hometown?” he said. “So, we’re meeting each other’s families now?” He was teasing, but she still blushed heavily.

“You know what?” she said, her ears twitching confidently. “Yes, yes we are. Are there any more of your family members you’d like to introduce me to?” Fuegoleon pretended to think for a moment.

“No,” he said. “I would introduce you to my older sister, but I wouldn’t want to scare you. She is a very intimidating person.” Elinor stopped.

“You have a sister?” she asked. He nodded with a smile and she just squinted at him, her ears flicking down. “I’m just trying to imagine someone so strong that you would say that they’re intimidating.” Fuegoleon burst out in a belly laugh.

“She’s the strongest person I know,” he said. Elinor looked starstruck and lightly smacked his chest a few times, hopping in place.

“I have to meet her!” she said.

“Knowing her,” he said. “You probably won’t.” Elinor laughed.

“If you say so,” she said. They continued to chat before finally making it to the dining hall. Leopold was waiting for them, his food untouched.

“Are we ready to eat now?” he joked. “Ellie, where’s your cape?”

“Do you really think a cape would go with this dress?” she asked as her and Fuegoleon took their seats. They both began eating as Leopold spoke.

“Not with that attitude it won’t,” he said, starting to scarf down his meal. “Wearing a cape isn’t about if it goes with the outfit; it’s about attitude.” Elinor laughed.

“Please finish chewing before you speak,” Fuegoleon said. Leopold nodded and swallowed.

“Sorry, captain,” he said. “I still think you should wear the cape.”

“I’ll wear the cape when I feel like it,” Elinor said. “Capes are optional.” Leopold gasped with a hand on his chest.

“How could you say that?” he said. “Capes are a part of who I am!” They both sat in silence for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Fuegoleon shook his head with a chuckle.

“So, Ellie, when would you like to go to Hage?” Fuegoleon asked. “The Wizard King is holding a banquet a few days from now, so would you rather go before or after the banquet?”

“Let’s go tomorrow!” she said. “I haven’t seen them in so long! I’d hate to make them wait any longer.” She bounced in her seat. Fuegoleon chuckled.

“As you wish, we’ll go tomorrow morning then,” he said. He collected their now empty plates and carried them off to the kitchen. Elinor clapped her hands lightly.

“Ahh, I’m so excited,” she said. Leopold held a blank expression.

“Wait, you guys are going somewhere?” he asked.

“Yep, he said he wanted to go out again, so I thought visiting home would be fun,” she explained. Leopold continued to stare as gears turned in his head.

“Are you and my brother… together?” he asked. Steam seemed to burst out of Elinor’s ears as she went red from the neck up. Her ears dropped down.

“What?” she said. “No- I mean I don’t think- no we definitely aren’t. You’ve got it all wrong, Leo. He’s my captain. That would- that would just be weird.” She rubbed the back of her neck, looking away.

“I don’t think it would be that weird,” Leopold said. “If you like each other, then why would that matter?” Elinor’s ears twitched.

“You really think so?” she asked.

“Of course, and he definitely likes you,” he said. “I’m pretty sure this is the first time I’ve ever seen him buy clothes for someone.” Elinor looked down at her dress, her ears perking back up to their normal position. “Don’t overthink it, Ellie, just do whatever. Just know that I will always support you… as long as you wear the cape.” Her ears flicked down again, she got up and grabbed him by the collar, her fist surrounded in white flames.

“Bring up the cape one more time and I’ll kick your ass,” she threatened. Leopold laughed nervously.

“Did I miss something?” Fuegoleon asked. “I wasn’t gone for five minutes and you’ve managed to make Ellie this angry? That’s a new record.” Elinor let Leopold go and they shared one last laugh.

“Alright, I’m going to bed,” Elinor said. “I’m tired and I want to get plenty of rest before we go.”

“I think that’s a splendid idea,” Fuegoleon said. He took her hand again and led her back to her room. Leopold stared at their connected hands as they left the room and smiled.

“See you tomorrow morning,” Elinor said in her doorway. “You’ll love Hage and I’m especially excited to see what you think of pot potatoes.”

“We’ll soon find out,” he said. He leaned down and kissed Elinor’s hand. Her ears went pink and she smiled. “Have a good night, Ellie.” Fuegoleon let go of her hand and began walking away. Elinor fumbled for a second.

“Uh- wait,” Elinor said. “I need to ask you something.” Fuegoleon turned to her.

“Yes?” he said.

“Well,” she said, rubbing her neck. She sighed. “Leopold asked me something earlier and it’s kinda been on my mind.”

“He didn’t say anything to upset you, did he?” he asked. “Was it about the cape?” Elinor laughed softly.

“No, it’s not about the cape,” she said, looking down at her feet. “He- uh. He asked me if we were together...” She paused to look up at him. His eyes were wide and Elinor began to panic for a moment.

“Oh, I see,” he said, taken a bit off guard. “Am I correct to assume that you’d like to be?” Smoke shot out from Elinor’s ears and she turned away from him squirming with her hands over her face.

“Well I- I mean I wouldn’t- no I mean I uh- I just hmmm,” she sputtered. Fuegoleon set a hand on her shoulder, jolting her from her rambling.

“Don’t worry about it, Ellie,” he said. “If you’d rather not talk about that or have time to think we can talk about it some other time. I’d hate to make you uncomfortable.” Ellie sighed and nodded, noticably calmer.

“Thank you, Fuegoleon,” she said. “I really appreciate that.”

“Now have a good night, Ellie,” he said, turning once more. Ellie grabbed his wrist causing him to swing back around. She leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek before swiftly opening her door.

“That isn’t an answer, but you have a good night as well,” she said entering her room. She heard him let out a breath of a laugh as she shut the door. She sighed and took a few steps toward her bed, dramatically falling forward onto the plush surface face-down. She let out a groan. “That man is gonna be the death of me.” She hopped back up to switch into her pajamas and wiggle her way under the covers, bundled up and cozy.

She awoke with excitement, rushing to gather herself together. She changed back into the outfit from the previous night, brushed her hair, and slapped her cheeks to pump herself up for the day ahead. A knock was heard at her door and she immediately ran to grab it. Before opening the door, she took a deep breath to steady herself.

“Sleep well?” Fuegoleon asked. Elinor leaned against her doorframe.

“It could’ve been better,” she said. “Not enough excitement in my dreams. They could definitely use some pizazz.” She gestured outward and Fuegoleon smiled softly at her, causing the tips of her ears to go pink. “Anyways, let’s get going. We won’t get there any quicker by just standing here, now will we?” She captured his hand and began running, Fuegoleon following behind her at a jog.

“You’re far more lively today than usual,” Fuegoleon remarked. “I’ve never seen you run this early in the morning.” Elinor squeezed his hand a bit and looked over her shoulder.

“There’s so many things I need to tell Sister Lily and she needs to know them now,” she said.

“I see,” Fuegoleon said with a chuckle. They burst out the front gates and headed toward the brooms, both grabbing one and mounting them.

“Is everyone gonna be alright without you around for the day?” Elinor asked.

“I charged Randall with taking over my duties for the day, so they’ll be fine,” he said. Elinor breathed a sigh of relief. They both took off into the air, headed straight for Hage.

“Oh ok, good,” she said. “I’d be worried if no one was in charge. I could only imagine the hell that would rise if Leo decided to start some hijinks.”

“You and me both,” he said. “He’s my brother and I love him, but sometimes he can be such a handful. It also doesn’t help that it seems like half the squad encourages that behavior.” Elinor giggled.

“Yeah, things get pretty rowdy when everyone syncs up like that,” she said. “But hey, we get a break from that madness for the whole day.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” he sighed.

“Instead we get to be a part of a different madness,” she said. “The kids can also be quite a handful when they want to.” They both shared a laugh and continued chatting throughout the trip until they finally made it and landed safely at the church.

“Ellie, is that you?” Sister Lily said from the front door. “I knew I heard someone land. Everyone, Ellie came to visit!” The kids came pouring out of the church door, crowding around Elinor and her guest.

“Who is that?” Ash asked, pointing to Fuegoleon.

“That’s my captain,” she said. “Captain of the Crimson Lion Kings, Fuegoleon Vermillion.” She puffed out her chest to sound more dramatic and Fuegoleon let out a chuckle.

“Such a formal introduction,” he joked. “You can all just call me Fuegoleon. It’s very nice to meet you all. Ellie has told me many things.” The kids all giggled, aside from Ash and Sister Lily shooed them away.

“It’s so good to see you again,” she said, giving Elinor a quick hug. “How are things going? We haven’t gotten a single letter from you yet and both of the boys have sent us plenty. Come inside, we can sit and chat.” Sister Lily grabbed them both by the wrists and dragged them into the church and into the dining room. They all took a seat to catch up.

Elinor recounted being recruited, her first few days in the squad, as well as the most exciting events since she left. Sister Lily giggled as she told her about their walk through the city and gasped at hearing that Elinor was knocked out inside of a dungeon.

“Sounds like you’ve done quite a lot,” Siser Lily said. Her eyes began to water. Elinor began to panic.

“I’m sorry, Sister Lily,” Elinor said. “Did I say something to upset you?” Sister Lily shook her head.

“No not at all,” she said, wiping her eyes. “I’m just so happy that you’re finally able to experience the world. I can tell just how happy you are and I’m so proud of you.” Elinor sniffled, her eyes beginning to water.

“We all are,” the Father said from the doorway, the children surrounding him.

“Thank you everyone,” she said. “I’ve missed you guys so much.” They all shared a bit of a cry, Fuegoleon rubbing Elinor’s back as she shed tears of her own. Time passed and it was noon much sooner than they expected.

“Alright, let’s have some lunch,” Sister Lily said, standing up. “I'll make us some baked pot potatoes as well as some boiled pot potatoes! How’s that sound everyone?” Everyone nodded in agreement and Sister Lily left the dining room with a couple of the kids following her.

“Yay!” Elinor said. “Now you get to try some pot potatoes Mr. Royal.” Elinor gave Fuegoleon a soft punch on the shoulder and he chuckled.

“You say that like you think it’ll kill me,” he said. “If you say they’re good, then I trust your word.”

“You really shouldn’t,” Ash said. “I know for a fact that she doesn’t like them and she was probably hoping to shock you or something.” Elinor’s eyes flicked over to the boy and he jumped. “Or trust her, that’s okay too.” Everyone at the table shared a chuckle. Not long after Sister Lily and the other kids shuffled back in with the food.

“Lunch is served,” Sister Lily said. A plate of pot potatoes was set in front of everyone and they all sat and said a prayer before they began to eat. Elinor watched as Fuegoleon took his first bite of the baked pot potatoes. He immediately took a drink of water.

“It has a wonderful flavor, though very drying to the mouth,” he said. “See, I did not die nor did I faint.” Elinor pouted with a laugh and they all ate in relative peace. A couple of the kids started kicking each other under the table but a simultaneous stern look from both Elinor and Sister Lily made them freeze and behave.

They all finished up and gathered the dishes. Elinor and Fuegoleon helped with the dish washing and some water flew between them, mostly on Elinor’s end. Although Sister Lily claims she didn’t see it, she did hear the water splash.

“Well,” Elinor said. “It was great to visit you guys, but I think I’m gonna show him around a bit before we leave.”

“Alright,” Sister Lily sighed. “Just please make sure to send more letters. We love hearing from you and it’s so dull without you and the boys here.” Elinor gave her a hug and nodded.

“I definitely will,” she said. “I’ll do my best to write as many letters as I can!” Elinor’s ears perked up as she grinned. Sister Lily returned her smile. Elinor went around and gave hugs to the rest of the family before heading off for the town.

“Well, whaddaya know,” the Father said. “Yuno ends up in the best Magic Knight squad in the entire country, Asta made it into a squad without magic, and Elinor is gonna end up marrying a royal. Those kids are really something.” Sister Lily grabbed the Father by the ear and gave it a firm tug.

“Elinor has accomplished far more and you know that,” she said, releasing his ear. “And we don’t know for sure if they’ll get married, so don’t assume.” The Father just grumbled and waddled back into the church, rubbing his ear.

“Sorry that there isn’t a lot to see,” Einor said, rubbing the back of her head. They walked together through town. “This is nowhere near as cool as the tour you gave me. I feel kinda bad that I wasn’t able to return the favor.” Fuegoleon took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Any time spent with you is always wonderful,” he said. “Besides, I get to see where you grew up. This is the place that shaped you into who you are today and that, my dear, is incredibly cool.” Elinor blushed with a giggle.

“I’ve never heard you say the word ‘cool’ before,” she laughed. “Are you sure you’re a royal? I don’t think royals talk like that.” Fuegoleon joined in her laughter as their tour left the main area of town and into a more wooded area.

“We seem to have left town,” Fuegoleon remarked. “Does that conclude the tour?”

“Nope,” she said. “One more place to see and it’s the only thing keeping this little town from being completely unheard of. The remains of the demon slain by the first Wizard King!” She swung her arm out in front of her as they stopped at the top of a hill to gesture toward the towering bones.

“That is a fascinating sight to behold, but wouldn’t it have been easier to show me from town?” he asked. “They’re visible from there.” Elinor pouted with a huff, her ears pulling back.

“I was trying to be dramatic,” she whined, but shook it off with a grin. “I see how it is. You don’t appreciate the way I conduct a tour. Whatever, I guess you can go back to the base by yourself.” Fuegoleon chuckled at her teasing and followed after her.

“Perhaps I don’t,” he teased back. “Maybe I’d prefer to show you what I’d have done differently.” Elinor stopped and turned to him.

“Is that so?” she said. “Then what _would_ you have done differently?” Fuegoleon approached her, placing a hand on her waist, and gently guided her backwards until her back met a tree. Her face erupted in crimson that stretched all the way up her ears. He leaned down until his lips brushed her ear.

“I would have tried to make it more of a surprise,” he said. He pulled back and turned, walking away from a tomato-faced Elinor. Elinor blinked a few times before following after him with a frown. “Come now, don’t pout, I thought your tour was lovely.”

“I know for a fact that you know it’s not about the tour, you tease,” she huffed. She crossed her arms as he stopped and turned.

“Did I make you uncomfortable?” he asked seriously. Elinor shook her head, waving her hands to add emphasis.

“No,” she said, turning away with a blush. “You just made me a little mad is all.”

“I see,” Fuegoleon said. He moved forward and placed a hand under her chin, tilting her head upward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before removing his hand immediately after. “Is that better?” Elinor covered her forehead with both hands.

“Only a little,” she said. “Let’s just get back to the base. You’re driving me nuts.” She grabbed his hand and she stomped off to grab their brooms, dragging him along with her. Fuegoleon just smiled the whole way there.

The journey back was smooth and fairly quiet. The two simply chatted about stories Elinor told about her childhood and all the ways Elinor has seen Sister Lily prepare pot potatoes. Fuegoleon pondered as to whether or not he should get some of her recipes or not but Elinor shot him down as she believed Sister Lily was a far superior cook. They laughed and before they knew it, they were back at the base with the setting sun illuminating the grand building.

“That was fun,” Elinor said, stretching with a groan after they landed. “All this flying lately is really taking it out of me. I’m so ready to sleep.”

“I agree, it really does wear on you after a while,” Fuegoleon said. Randall jogged up to them from the base. “Hello, Randall, how did everything go today?”

“Everything went pretty normal, but I do have a letter here for you,” he said, extending it toward his captain. “It’s from the Wizard King.” Fuegoleon’s eyebrows rose.

“Urgent business I see,” he said, taking the letter. He opened it and read it’s contents, his expression softening. “It’s good news. The Wizard King has invited you as well as the others who joined you in your mission to meet him at the banquet being held in a couple of days.” Her ears shot up.

“Really?” she said. “That huge news! Oh wow, what am I even gonna say to him? This is so crazy. I mean, he’s the Wizard King! Oh god, I’m so nervous.” Fuegoleon placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

“You’ll be alright, just take a breath,” he said. “The Wizard King is actually a very laid-back person, so don’t worry about it too much.” Elinor nodded and took a deep breath.

“So what is this banquet about, anyway?” she asked. Fuegoleon handed the letter back to Randall and he took off back to the base. He removed his hand from her shoulder to take hers and they walked back to the base behind Randall.

“It’s a ceremony where certain magic knights are invited to be awarded for large accomplishments,” he said. “After the award portion, we all eat and chat amongst ourselves for the rest of the night. They almost never go smoothly since the different squads don’t usually get along with each other very well, but it’s a tradition.” Elinor laughed.

“Sounds like a bit of a nightmare,” she said.

“Sometimes it is,” he said, guiding the two of them toward Elinor’s room. “But I’m hoping this one will be one of the better ones.”

“It won’t be,” she said bluntly. Fuegoleon quirked an eyebrow.

“Why do you say that?” he asked.

“Asta will be there,” she said. “He’s not exactly known for his calm demeanor.”

“Hm, I see,” he said. “Although, I’m sure you can handle any outbursts, correct?”

“Yeah,” she said. “Unless I’m on his side. If that’s the case, you’re in for a hell of a night.” Fuegoleon laughed and topped as they made it to her room.

“Then if anything, at least it won’t be boring,” he said. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He moved to lean back up, but Elinor caught him by the collar. “Is something the matter?”

“I-” she started. “I have my answer.”

“Is that so?” he said. She leaned up and pulled him into a gentle kiss. He moved his free hand to her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. They both pulled back, eyes still closed and foreheads touching. Elinor squeezed his hand that was still holding hers.

“I would love to be with you,” she said. Fuegoleon smiled and pulled back for a moment to pull her into a hug.

“Then together we shall be,” he said, pulling back once more. “My love.” Elinor covered the blush rising to her cheeks.

“Jeez, why do you have to say stuff like that?” she whined. “Thank you for coming with me today and thank you for giving me some time. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course,” he said. “I had a wonderful time seeing Hage for the first time. You have a lovely family. Anyways, I have somewhere I must go tomorrow, so I’d better head off to bed. Goodnight, my love.” He gave her a peck on the lips and released her from his tender embrace.

“Goodnight,” she said. She entered her room and closed the door. She sighed happily and ran her hands through her hair. “Crazy, crazy day.” She began to unbuckle her grimoire from her waist to change as her door swung open violently.

“You liar!” Leopold yelled, slamming the door closed behind him. “You said that you and my brother weren’t together! I just saw him kiss you goodnight! Explain that!” Elinor grabbed him by the collar, flames surrounding her entire body, opened the door and flung him back out.

“Don’t come in without knocking!” she yelled. “I was changing!” She slammed the door shut and swiftly finished changing before opening the door again to snatch a grumbling Leopold off the floor of the hallway and dragging him back inside. She sat down on her bed and crossed her arms. “I didn’t lie to you. We weren’t together… until now that is. He basically asked me out last night but I waited until tonight to give him an answer. Happy now?” Leopold grinned from his spot on the floor.

“What a development!” he said. “That is wonderful, Ellie! So, when are the two of you going to tell the squad? And are you going to continue sleeping in here, or are you going to be sharing his room? I’d rather we not have a room that’s unused.” Elinor went red in the face and gave him a sharp smack on the head.

“I don’t know yet, Leo,” she said. “Please stop prying, you’re giving me a headache. Just please promise to keep it between the three of us for now. I’d rather have Fuegoleon on the same page as well.” Leopold shot up.

“Understood!” he declared. “Then I shall ask him!” He ran out of the room before Elinor had a chance to stop him and she simply closed the door with a heavy groan.

“I swear,” she said. “Sometimes that kid seems even more dense than Asta. That’s a real achievement.” She settled herself under the covers and drifted off, fighting the embarrassment of knowing that her boyfriend is being interrogated by his little brother about their sudden relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote a bunch of these scenes so many times, it's crazy. I always struggle trying to keep him in character, and it's still not exactly right, but I hope you guys like the way I write him. I like it, but that's just because I like hot guys with long hair who talk smooth lmao I'm biased.
> 
> Also, this has nothing to do with the story, but at work the other day a really pretty girl with an accent called me "sweetheart" and I still haven't recovered. Send help lmao


	4. Not Enough Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elinor make sit to the banquet to hear some jarring news. Before she even has enough time to fully process this, she's thrown into a battle. What will she do when things take a sharp turn for the worst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote all of this in a single day. I felt bad since it took me so long to finally upload the third chapter and I had a full day to myself with no work, nothing I felt was urgent to do in any of my games, and my dad is back at work so he wasn't home to bug me. My mom was home, but she always leaves me to my own devices bc she's cool. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this conclusion to the story. It wasn't what I had originally planned for at all, but I think I actually like this ending a lot better than my original plan anyway.

The next day passed slowly as Elinor spent the day attempting to write a letter to her family to explain the sudden update. Elinor groaned.

“Writing a letter about this feels so weird,” she whined. “What am I supposed to say ‘oh yeah that hot guy that I brought over literally yesterday, yeah we’re a thing now?’ of course not! That’s embarrassing!” Elinor rubbed at her temples as she tossed another crumpled attempt at a letter into her, now nearly overflowing, trash bin next to her vanity. A single knock was heard at the door before it swung open.

“Ellie!” Leopold exclaimed. “I knocked before entering as you requested! Are you pleased?” Elinor threw a crumpled paper engulfed in white flame at him and he caught it, tossing it between his hands in a panic as the paper burned away. “Hey, you could’ve burned me!”

“Good,” Elinor responded bluntly. “After all, you’re supposed to knock _and then_ you have to wait until you’re told to enter, Leo. Not knock and strut in like you own the place. This is my room.” She stabbed the pen she was holding at the paper in front of her and Leopold’s focus shifted with a tilt of his head.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I promised Sister Lily that I’d write to them more often and I was trying to figure out how to tell them that the man I brought with me on my visit just yesterday and I are suddenly dating. It’s an awkward thing to try to explain on paper.” Leopold smiled and placed his fists on his hips in a power stance.

“If it’s so hard to write, then just hold off for a while!” he declared. “Give yourself a bit to figure out the best way to inform them _and then_ write the letter. No use getting so worked up. Come on, let’s go do some shopping! Today is payday and I have yours right here!” He placed a heavy sack of coins in front of Elinor and her ears perked up.

“Oh yeah, I totally spaced on that,” she said, standing up. “I’m gonna set aside some to send home later. What are you planning to shop for, anyway? I’d recommend a new outfit, but you seem pretty attached to that one.” Leopold’s jaw dropped in horror.

“I happen to like the way I dress, thank you,” he said with a hand over his chest in feigned offense. “I was just thinking that you’d like to have more options for your own wardrobe and a way to pass some time a little quicker. Come on, it’s already nearly noon and you haven’t left your room yet, I’m sure you’re hungry and lunch is on me!” Leopold dragged Elinor out of the base before she had time to object.

He whisked her away to a cute little restaurant with hardly any patrons. They served large meals and the daintiest desserts Elinor had ever seen. She vowed to come back again some other time to try out their other flavors of cake. Leopold dragged her through many shops afterwards. Elinor browsed all sorts of dresses, blouses, and shoes before finally deciding on a few of them.

She picked out a short, black dress with long, flared sleeves made of intricate, yet sturdy lace and an open spot in the back. She also found a pair of black gladiator sandals that reached all the way up to her mid thigh and fell in love with them right away. The last piece of clothing she bought was a new leather hip bag to keep her grimoire in. The leather had been embroidered with stars and other interesting shapes and her old bag was quite worn out from years of use and needed a replacement.

The day transitioned to night and the two ate at a different small restaurant with a very light and refreshing menu that made Elinor feel much less worn out from their day of constant movement. They finished up and came back to the base.

“Feel better now?” Leopold asked. “Ready to write that letter home?” Elinor nodded.

“Yeah, I feel a lot more relaxed now,” she said. “Thanks Leo, after the week I’ve had, I really did need a break to do something fun.” Leopold grinned.

“No problem,” he said. “Good night, Ellie! My brother will likely drop back in soon as his meeting is scheduled to end around now.” Elinor nodded.

“Okay, thanks for letting me know,” she said. They parted ways and Elinor entered her room. She closed the door and put away her new clothes, settling back in front of her vanity. “I think I’ve got it.”

‘Dear Sister Lily,

I’m sure you're the one who will be reading this first, so I’m addressing this to you. Attached to this letter is a portion of my income from the most recent payday and I hope it’ll help with repairs around the church and maybe even be enough for you all to eat something besides pot potatoes.

A small update for you all as I’m sure the Father has already gotten ahead of himself after seeing me bring a man home, but Fuegoleon and I are dating, but please don’t make it bigger than it is. I’d be mortified if the Father blew it up so please make sure he knows that I will be very angry if he goes out of his way to make things weird.

Anyhow, I hope you are all still doing well. Though it has only been a day, I did say I’d be sending letters more frequently, so you’ll be hearing from me far more often. I can promise you that.

With love, Elinor.’

“Perfect,” she said. “Hopefully I don’t sound too mean. I just really don’t want the Father to go crazy like he always does when he’s excited.” She sealed the letter and set it aside to send in the morning. As she stood up to change, a soft knock was heard at the door and her ears perked up, already knowing who it was. “Come in.” The door opened and Fuegoleon entered.

“Hello, my dear,” he greeted. “How was your day?” He strode over and placed his hands on her waist, leaning down to give her a peck on the lips. Elinor hummed as he pulled away.

“Leo took me shopping,” she said. “Apparently he thought I needed the break. He was right, though. It felt really nice to go and waste a day doing something fun.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” he said. “Are you excited for the banquet tomorrow?” Elinor nodded and leaned into his chest, resting her head there.

“Yeah, at first I was nervous to meet the Wizard King, but now I’m curious to see what he's like,” she said. Fuegoleon stroked the back of her head, wrapping his other arm around her.

“I think you’ll like him,” he said. He shifted a bit and Elinor moved her head up to look at him.

“Something the matter?” she asked. Fuegoleon cleared his throat.

“I was just wondering if you’d like to join me in my room tonight?” he asked a bit nervously. Elinor stared at him blankly and he began to panic. “I don’t intend to be suggestive or anything of that nature, I was just wondering if you’d be interested in sleeping in my room tonight.” She coughed and giggled a bit. Fuegoleon blushed.

“Seeing you nervous is so weird,” she said. “You’re normally so confident. What, do I intimidate you all of a sudden?” He gave her a shaky smile with a little laugh of his own. “That sounds nice, but I need to change first. I’ll meet you there.” Fuegoleon’s smile widened in relief and he released her to leave the room.

“Alright, well take as long as you need, my love,” he said as he closed the door. Elinor let out another giggle after he left.

“Since when does _he_ act like that?” she asked herself. “I’m supposed to be the shy one, not him. Oh, well, it is pretty cute to see him like that.” She changed into her nightgown and brushed all the knots from her hair before making her way down the hall to Fuegoleon’s room. She knocked on the door and walked in when she heard a soft ‘Come in’ from the other side.

“Feel free to make yourself at home,” he said. Elinor smiled and unstrapped her grimoire from her hip, placing it on the bedside table, and getting under the covers. Fuegoleon came over a couple minutes later after finishing up some paperwork and cuddled up to her. “Goodnight, my love.” Elinor hummed and snuggled closer.

“Goodnight,” she said. They both fell into a peaceful sleep with thoughts of the following day. Little did they know how much that fateful day would change their lives.

Elinor was shaken awake as the sun rose. She opened her eyes to see the morning sun’s rays as they shone through the curtain of Fuegoleon’s red locks. She groaned and stretched, popping her shoulder in the process.

“G’morning,” she greeted.

“Morning,” he responded. “You look positively radiant this morning.” Elinor laughed.

“Really? I haven’t even brushed my hair,” she said. She gestured to her hair, which was heavily knotted from moving in her sleep. He shared a laugh with her as they got out of bed.

“Allow me to remedy that for you, my dear,” he offered. He guided her to sit down in front of his own vanity as he gently combed all of the knots from her hair. “How is that?”

“Much better, thank you, babe,” she said. He smiled a bit at the pet name and gave her a peck on the cheek. “Alright, I’m gonna go and get ready for the banquet now. I’ll meet you at the entrance in like twenty minutes.”

“As you wish, my love,” she gave him a peck on the cheek, grabbed her grimoire, and headed to her room. She opened up her closet and grabbed her new dress as well as her new boots. She quickly washed up before changing into the chosen outfit. “This oughta make an impression. Plus, Fuego hasn’t seen this outfit yet, so it’ll be a surprise for him as well.”

She turned a few times to look at herself in the mirror before nodding her head firmly. She made her way to the front door of the base, noting that Leopold was there as well.

“You headed to the banquet too?” she asked. Leopold nodded with an ear-splitting grin.

“Yep, I’m receiving an award today!” he said triumphantly. 

“Nice,” she said, giving him a fist bump. She turned to Fuegoleon to see him staring at her in awe. “I’m guessing you like the new outfit I bought?” Fuegoleon cleared his throat.

“Yes, you look beautiful, my love,” he said. Some of the members stopped to stare at the two of them as Fuegoleon hooked an arm around Elinor and dragged Leopold with the other. “Let’s be on our way.” After they left the building Elinor failed to suppress a laugh.

“I forgot that we hadn’t told anyone yet,” she giggled. Fuegoleon sighed.

“I had forgotten as well,” he admitted. “I also didn’t want to lose any time by having to explain right there so the base will likely be very hectic once we come back tonight.”

“So today is just gonna be all kinds of nonsense, huh?” she said as the three of them shared a laugh. They continued the walk to the banquet making idle chit chat until Fuegoleon stopped.

“The Wizard King requested that you and the other meet him at that building there, but we’ll see you at the banquet,” he said, gesturing toward a building in the distance. Elinor spotted Yuno and ran off, waving to Fuegoleon.

“Yuno!” she yelled as she attempted to land a kick to his head, only for him to dodge it. “Quick as always. Nice!” She gave him a high five and turned to give Mimosa a hug. “Mimosa, you won’t believe this, but Fuegoleon and I are dating!” Mimosa’s eyes went wide.

“Seriously?!” she exclaimed. “That’s amazing! I’ve never heard of him taking an interest in anyone until now. Congratulations, Ellie!” Elinor laughed and turned to Klaus.

“I didn’t forget about you, softie,” she said. “Come here and gimme a hug.” Klaus pushed up his glasses.

“No, that would be most unprofessional,” he said. “We are on our way to meet with the Wizard King, so it is very important for us to keep an air of professionalism.” Elinor frowned.

“Meh, okay, whatever,” she said, waving him off as she heard a yell from behind them. She turned just in time to land in elbow square in the center of Asta’s face. “Oops, I’m sorry, did I hit you?” Asta grumbled from the ground, earning a laugh from the others, including Klaus.

“Careful not to hit him too hard, he’ll lose even more brain cells,” Noelle warned.

“What brain cells?” Elinor asked, linking her arm with Noelle’s and Mimosa’s headed toward their destination. Asta picked himself up with a whine and caught up with the rest of them. At the door they were greeted by the man himself, Julius Novachrono.

“Ah, you’re all here I see!” he greeted. “Hurry, come on in. Let’s discuss your findings.” They all follow him up to the top of the tower attached to the building. He examines Yuno’s new power as well as Asta’s new sword before turning to Elinor. “Elinor, it is truly a pleasure to finally meet you.” He took her hands in his and she laughed awkwardly.

“And it’s an honor to meet you sir,” she said, leaning away from him a bit. The man’s eyes began to water.

“My apologies,” he said. “You just look so much like your mother.” Elinor, Asta, and Yuno froze at once.

“What did you just say?” she asked. He gave her a confused look after wiping at his eyes.

“Your mother,” he said. “Eilonwy.” Elinor pulled her hands away from his and took a step back.

“Sir, you must be mistaken. I’m an orphan,” she said. “I grew up in a church with Asta and Yuno.” Julius’s eyes grew wide.

“I see,” he said. “After she left, I figured she had raised you on her own. I was mistaken, it seems. Though, I know that you are her daughter.”

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

“You, Elinor, are half elf and half human,” he explained.

“Yeah, okay, that I can believe,” she said. “But how can you be so sure of who my mother is?”

“Because she was the love of my life,” he said. “And you are our child.” Elinor was stunned speechless. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you, but I couldn’t find you or Eilonwy anywhere until the Magic Knight Exam when I saw you participate. My suspicions were confirmed when I witnessed you use time magic. I am also a user of time magic.”

“Stop,” she whispered. “Please, just stop. I-I can’t do this right now. Let’s just head to the banquet.”

“Ellie,” Asta said, reaching toward her. She waved him away.

“I’m fine,” she said. “I just need some time to… process this.” They all awkwardly made their way to the banquet where Elinor glued herself to Fuegoleon’s side immediately.

“Are you alright, my love?” he asked.

“The Wizard King is my father,” she said bluntly. Leopold choked on his drink. Fuegoleon’s eyes went wide.

“He is?” he asked. “Did he tell you that himself?” She nodded and Mimosa wandered over.

“He did, it was a little crazy sounding,” Mimosa said. “He even told us who Ellie’s mom is.”

“Her name is Eilonwy,” she said. “And she’s an elf. An elf. She apparently left him when I was young. It probably wasn’t very long before I was brought to the church. I have a headache.” She rubbed her temples as a commotion came from another table. Elinor looked up to see Noelle drenched in water with her older brother holding an empty cup over her head.

The kid was insulting Noelle and Elinor saw red. Asta was already getting ready to yell at the guy, but Elinor beat him to the punch quite literally. Elinor punched the kid right in the face, sending him immediately to the ground.

“If I ever see you do something like that or hear you speak to her that way again, it will be the last thing you do,” she threatened as the boy cradled his bleeding nose. “Don’t worry about whatever family issue you have going on. I’m adopting her and she’s my sister now since you can’t appreciate how amazing she is. Come on, Noelle, you can eat with Fuego and I. Is that alright with you, my love?”

“I see no issue with that, my dear,” he responded with a smirk. Leopold was holding back a chuckle from beside him. Elinor walked Noelle over to their table and used her magic to help dry her off.

Her brother and sister tried to say something against Elinor and Asta went nuts, causing Leopold to get excited as well. Nozel interjected leading to Fuegoleon stepping in. Before things could escalate any further all hell broke loose from outside the banquet.

A full scale attack had been launched on the capital as they were all being distracted by the banquet taking place. They all put their heads together in order to make a plan and make teams for each region. Asta and Leopold stormed out before all was set in place, but Elinor, Fuegoleon, and Noelle took off to catch up with them soon afterward.

It wasn’t long before everything turned to the worst. Elinor fought off corpse after corpse nearly exhausting herself. Just as Rades had finally been captured, Fuegoleon started being pulled into a portal. Elinor saw this and panicked, triggering her time magic to kick in and grabbed hold of him only to be dragged into the spatial magic along with him.

Elinor opened her eyes to a bank whiteness all around them. She blinked furiously trying to adjust them to the brightness but failing to see fully clearly.

“It’s you,” Fuegoleon said. He lifted his arm as if to shield Elinor “You’re the one behind this?” A piercing silence followed as Fuegoleon flinched.

“Yes, indeed,” an unfamiliar voice spoke. “And you have something that I need.” Before either Fuegoleon or Elinor have a chance to react, Fuegoleon’s severed arm falls to the ground at their feet and Fuegoleon collapses. Elinor screams.

“Fuegoleon!” she sobs. “No no no please stop bleeding. Please don’t die. Please no.” She fumbled to use a spell. “Flame Recovery Magic: Draco Vestis!” Her body was surrounded in white flames, but the bleeding wouldn’t stop. The flames dissipated and her grimoire shifted, her ears rounding out and star forming on her forehead in the process. “Time Recovery Magic: Tempore Sanat!” She attempted to reverse the injury entirely, but just before the spell could be completed, her grimoire and her appearance reverted as her grimoire fell to the ground beside her. A laugh echoed from in front of her.

“Looks like the pitiful thing finally ran out of mana,” the mystery man said. “Scum like you deserves to watch him die. Your elf blood is tainted and I want you out of my sight.” He sent one last spell her way, piercing a shaft of light into her torso. Elinor and Fuegoleon were dropped through a portal once again, landing harshly onto the ground. A scream could be heard from Noelle.

Elinor coughed, blood splashing the cobblestone only to mix with the blood of the man she loves. She could faintly hear Noelle yelling for help and Asta’s yells of rage as tears still steadily flowed from her eyes. She reached forward, reaching for the man before her as she gazed into his lifeless eyes. Her hand grasped his, feeling as it grew colder. His eyes were the last thing she saw as she lost consciousness.

Elinor awoke, eyes shooting open to feel a dull throb in her abdomen. She turned her head to her left to see an unconscious Fuegoleon in the bed next to hers.

“Fue-Fuego-” she whispered hoarsely.

“Hey, don’t try so hard to speak just yet,” Asta said. Elinor turned to see her brother sitting in the chair beside her bed. “Lemme get you some water.” He left the room and she turned her eyes back to her lover. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

_He’s alive._

Asta returned and helped her sit up. She winced as he added more pillows to help support her back. She wiped at her eyes and drank down the water in only a few gulps. She sighed.

“How are you feeling?” Asta asked. Elinor’s face scrunched up as she fought back tears.

“I wasn’t able to help either of us,” she said. “My mana ran out before I could heal him, heal myself, or fight the bastard who did this. I was helpless.” She clutched the glass in her hands tightly. “H-he lost his arm and it’s all my fault.” Asta placed a hand on her head.

“You did everything you could, Ellie,” he said. She looked up at him. “I promise you, we’ll get him back for what he did to the captain. I’ll help make sure he can never hurt anyone again.” Elinor sniffled and nodded. She grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a pained hug.

“Thanks, you knucklehead,” she said. “I needed that.” They both let go and settled back into their seats.

“Plus, you can always try again once you’re all healed up, right?” he said. “Recovery magic is your specialty. I’m sure once you’ve recovered enough mana, you’ll get him right back on his feet.” Elinor’s face fell.

“I don’t know if it’s that simple, Asta,” she said. She sighed. “Using flame recovery magic has always been natural to me, but I’ve never been able to successfully use a time recovery spell. I could close the wound, yes, but I wouldn’t be able to bring his arm back. I don’t know if I could ever look him in the eyes after that.” Asta sighed.

“This probably isn’t what you want to hear, but maybe you should talk to your- erm- the Wizard King,” Asta suggested. “He might be able to help you with your time magic.” Elinor laughed and winced.

“That would be the smart thing to do,” she said. “But god, do I NOT want to do that. I’m a bit… cross with him.” She contemplated the right word to use before settling on that one.

“I understand that, but I really do think you should try,” he said. He stood up from his chair. “Anyways, I’m glad to see you awake, but I promised my captain I’d head back after you woke up so I gotta go. I’ll visit again soon, so get better. I wanna spar with you once you’ve got your time magic all figured out.” Elinor nodded and watched as he left.

The silence that followed was deafening to her ears. She looked over to Fuegoleon, eyebrows knitting together. She glanced down to her grimoire where it lay on the table next to her and Fuegoleon’s grimoire beside it. She tossed off the covers then winced as she struggled to get herself to the chair on the other side of Fuegoleon’s bed.

She sat down beside, holding her injured belly. She scooted herself closer and laid her head on his chest. She held her breath for a moment and released it when she was able to hear his heartbeat. She lifted her head back up and brushed some hair out of his face. She held his hand and kissed the back of it. She held his hand to her forehead as she spoke.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’ll get stronger, my love. I will never let something like this happen ever again. Never.” The door to the room swung open and there Leopold stood with a woman Elinor didn’t recognize.

“Ellie, you’re awake!” he exclaimed. “Why are you out of bed? You’re injured.”

“I’m fine,” she said, now resting her cheek on the hand that was intertwined with her own. “Don’t worry about me, Leo. Who is that you’ve brought with-”

“So the weakling got his arm cut off,” the woman said dismissively. “Who are you and why are you holding my little brother’s hand like it belongs to you.”

“Mereoleona, this is Ellie,” Leopold said. “Her and brother are together. She was with him when his arm was lost and was also incapacitated.”

“So you did nothing,” Mereoleona said, stepping into the room. She grabbed Ellie by the hair, causing Ellie to let go of Fuegoleon’s hand. “You did nothing as my brother got his arm chopped off? Did you even get a hit on the guy who did it or did you just sit back as he nearly bled out?” Elinor’s tears returned as Mereoleona tugged at her scalp.

“Sister, please,” Leopold pleaded. “Don’t take this out on her! This isn’t her fault! Let her go!”

“She’s right!” Elinor yelled. Mereoleona ceased her pull on her hair. “I ran out of mana because I was careless and I wasn’t able to complete the spell that would’ve restored his arm. I wasn’t strong enough.”

“Ellie,” Leopold said.

“That’s why I need to get better,” she said. She turned to the both of them. “I need to get stronger and train in order to improve my ability with my time magic. If I do that, I can restore his arm the way it was. I just need to get stronger.” Mereoleona released Elinor’s hair entirely. “I’ll be meeting with the Wizard King- no I’ll be meeting with my father as soon as I can. I have a lot of questions and I know he has the answers I need.”

“Wait,” Mereoleona said. “You’re Julius’s kid?” Elinor nodded and Mereoleona released a big belly laugh. “Well you definitely have his spirit. Sorry for being so rough with you earlier. You’ve got my approval. I’ll be heading back to the base now. See you both later.”

“So that’s your sister?” Elinor asked. Leopold nodded. “Fuego was right, she is intimidating.”

“She’s also acting captain until my brother wakes up and is able to complete his duties again,” he said.

“God help us all,” she said. Leopold grimly nodded in agreement.

“Alright, Ellie,” he said. “Now get back in bed. You need to rest so you can recover faster!” Leopold picked up a struggling Elinor and placed her back in her own bed, wrapping her tightly in the covers so she couldn’t move. “There, now stay. You need to heal.”

“I’m kicking your ass later for this, I hope you know that,” she said.

“I’m aware, but willing to take that risk!” he exclaimed. “My brother would kill me if he found out I let you stay out of bed while still recovering.” Elinor scoffed and chose to force herself to get some sleep.

The next week passed in a blur as she gradually recovered, but the moment she no longer felt pain while moving, she was out of her bed and on her way to find her father. She had stopped back at her room to clean up and change and then she was on her way.

She didn’t know where exactly to find him, but she switched over to her time magic in order to sharpen her ability to sense magic. She closed her eyes to try and hone in on another time magic user. She felt a magic similar to her own at the edge of her senses and followed it from there. She found herself at a large building and used her magic to get right into his office. By the time she got there, she was exhausted. She closed her grimoire and her appearance reverted to its usual state.

“Oh!” Julius said. “Elinor, it’s you!” He smiled as he stood up. “You got in here using your time magic, I’m so impressed! Do you have two different affinities? That’s incredible-”

“Sir, I’m here because I need your help,” she said. His expression dropped for a moment, but he didn’t lose his smile.

“Is this about your captain?” he asked. She nodded. “If you’re hoping I can heal him, I’m sorry, but I’m not able to use recovery spells on others. I can only heal my own wounds.”

“That isn’t it,” she said. “I have a recovery spell that could bring his arm back already.”

“You do?” he responded. “Well, that’s-”

“I can’t use it,” she said. “Every attempt has failed. Every single time I try to use it, just before it can fully activate, all my mana is wiped out or it fails entirely. I don’t know how to get it to work. I don’t think I have enough mana.”

“I see,” he said. “Well, since your magic is the same attribute as mine, I think I know the problem.” Her expression lightened.

“What is it?” she asked.

“It’s not that you don’t have enough mana,” he said. “You don’t have enough time.”

“I’m lost,” she said. “What do you mean?” He sighed.

“You’re trying to give time to someone without exchanging any stored up time in the process so your magic is trying to compensate by using up all your mana. That fails because there is no amount of mana that can properly quantify time in relation to a person’s life. If you want to get his arm back, you’ll have to take time from someone else.”

“So, what you’re saying is that in order to bring back his arm, I have to store up time?” she said. He nodded. “And since his arm being attached is in the past, I essentially have to bring somebody else closer to their own death in order to revert his body to a prior state, correct?”

“In a sense, yes,” he said. “I tend to just take seconds from people here and there in order to stockpile time for myself. You could also do the same, though you’ll likely need around two weeks worth of time stored up to use the spell and the longer you wait, the more you’ll need.”

“So it’s only going to get worse?” she said. He nodded.

“I won’t tell you what to do,” he said. “I will only trust that you do what you feel is right.”

“Is it possible to take time off of my own life and use that?” she asked.

“I’m not certain,” he said. “I’ve never been brave enough to try.”

“I see,” she said. She walked to the window and opened it to make her leave. “I have one more question for you.”

“Yes?” he said.

“What was my mother like?” she asked. Julius’s eyes softened.

“She was just like you,” he said. “Headstrong and caring to a fault. She was the most amazing person I ever met and the day she left was the worst day of my life.”

“Thank you,” she said. “I’ll try to stop by more often. See you later, dad.” She hopped out of the window before he could respond. “Flame Creation Magic: Draconis Bestia.” A white dragon of flames formed beneath her, stopping her fall. She rode the dragon all the way back to the squad base and went to her room.

“Okay, so I have a few options here,” she said. “I could use flame magic to heal the wound without restoring his arm, steal time from other people in order to bring his arm back, or risk using time off of my own life to do so.” She paced back and forth. “I’m scared, but I have to try it! I just hope it’ll work.”

She left her room and made a beeline for the medical ward. She opened the door to see Leopold sitting next to Fuegeoleon. He stood up to greet her.

“Oh, Ellie, there you are,” he said. “I was worried when I didn’t see you in here. Are your injuries healed?”

“Yes, and I had a chat with my father concerning my magic,” she said. “The solution this whole time was so simple. I almost feel stupid for not realzing it until now. I just need to give him some of my time.” She strode over to the other side of Fuegoleon pulling over a chair. She sat down and readied her grimoire, her appearance changing as it shifted.

“Your time?” he asked. “Wait, do you mean your life? You can’t do that! He’d feel terrible if you did that! Use some of mine instead! I’m younger than you, so I have more to spare!” Elinor shook her head.

“Leopold,” she said. He stopped his pleading. “It’s okay. Everything will be fine. I’ll only be shaving off a couple of weeks, not years. I’ll be fine.” Leopold looked worried as she readied the spell in question. “Time Recovery Magic: Tempore Sanat.”

Light enveloped Elinor as symbols floated through the air transferring from her body to his. She felt weak, but she kept pushing. Slowly, the bandages on his shoulder unraveled as his arm returned starting from his bicep all the way down to his fingertips.

As the spell ended, Elinor was panting with sweat dripping down from her forehead. Fuegoleon stirred and his eyes opened. He sat up and looked at the two before him. Elinor and Leopold both held their breath for a moment.

“Did I miss something, my love?” he asked. Elinor let out the air she held in and tackled him in a hug. Leopold let out a triumphant hoot. Fuegoleon laughed. “I’m sorry, but how’d I end up in the medical ward exactly? My memory is a bit of a haze.”

“Sorry, that’s probably my fault,” Elinor said. “I used a time reversal recovery spell to heal you. You lost your arm in a battle about two weeks ago. I wasn’t able to heal you until now since I was also injured and I was only able to properly use the spell once my father told me how.”

“That’s a lot to take in,” he said. “But I’m glad that you’re both alright and thank you for giving me my arm back, though I have no memory of losing it. I’m sure that memory will come back to me soon enough.”

A year has passed since that day. The reincarnated elves were stopped and everyone who was taken over returned to normal. Patri and the remaining elves are now trying to make things right by helping to restore all places that were damaged as a result of their actions. Fuegoleon and Elinor are engaged and plan to marry in six months time.

Until then, Elinor and the now younger Julius are traveling the world in search of Elinor’s mother, Eilonwy. They know she’s alive out there and they’ll find her no matter how long it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck around until the end of this story. This story line bounced around in my head for a very long time and it kinda grew with me in the past few months since I uploaded the first chapter. It wasn't a very long fic, but I definitely had a lot of fun sharing this story with all of you. I hope you all have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> Also, I originally had a different name for Elinor's mother, but I couldn't remember what it was and apparently didn't write it down anywhere. I knew it started with an E and Eilonwy popped into my head for whatever reason. It popped into my head and I know I read the name somewhere recently, but I haven't the slightest idea where tbh lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best to describe her grimoire in detail without getting too wordy, but I also drew it. It can be found at the link below:
> 
> http://imgur.com/a/ssutkvv


End file.
